Erase Una Vez
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Los demonios también se enamoraban... el problema a veces era ser correspondidos. Aunque eso siempre se podía solucionar. AU, yaoi, serie, DMC3!DantexNero.Cap 5.
1. Prólogo

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo:** **"**_**Erase Una Vez**_**"**

∞ **Autor: Celen Marinaiden.**

∞ **Genero:** Yaoi, serie, AU.

∞ **Pareja: DantexNero.**

∞ **Advertencias:** Un uso descarado y completamente ridículo del OOC.

∞ **Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry y sus espectaculares personajes no me pertenecen, son de Capcom (desgraciadamente...); no escribo esto con fines de lucro ya que no gano nada, únicamente lo hago por pasatiempo, y perver... es decir ¡Diversión! xD

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_**ErAsE uNa VeZ**_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,**

**.:Prólogo:.**

**N**ero era el rey de Fortuna. A su joven edad era el rey porque su padre -el antiguo emperador- había sido destituido de su título. Que especificando más, lo asesinaron.

Fortuna era uno de los contados reinos demoniacos que se reconocían como tal en la tierra. Y la mecánica era sencilla: demonios reyes, demonios súbditos y demonios enemigos... usualmente a los humanos les era imposible acercarse a estas tierras y se les prestaba poca atención, por considerarse como demasiado insignificantes, como animales de bosque. La razón era porque estos demonios que habitaban en tales sitios, eran de una "categoría" mucho más alta que los demonios que acostumbraban aparecer con frecuencia entre los humanos, como los llamados Scarecrow, Bloody Mari, Msira o Dullahan quienes iban tras los humanos y mataban sólo por el gusto de hacerlo.

Minos -el padre de Nero- se convirtió en rey de Fortuna después de asesinar al antiguo gobernante y a su clan, reclamando así su _derecho_ a ser de la realeza -algo muy común en este tipo de reinos-. Y durante un par de siglos disfrutó de su estatus, siglos en los cuales acercó su reino más hacia los humanos e igualmente, gozó de causar terror entre ellos porque creía que la mejor función que podían tener estos seres era la de entretenerlo.

Nero sin embargo no compartía las mismas ideologías pues desde su nacimiento y a falta de su madre, quien murió -aunque seguramente Minos la había matado también, por razones suyas-, él había estado bajo el cuidado de una diablesa llamada Lucia, quien fue la encargada de su crianza haciendo el papel de nana, súbdita y maestra. Lucia a su vez había vivido varios años entre humanos, pues una mujer llamada Matier la acogió como su propia hija... pero esa era otra historia. Así pues, ante el total descuido y desinterés de su padre, Nero había crecido por un camino totalmente diferente y aunque él mismo se apreciaba de ser un demonio purasangre, existían demasiadas creencias entre los de su raza que a él no le interesaban, entre ellas, el ver a los humanos como simples animales salvajes, todo gracias a Lucia.

Así con eso de trasfondo, cuando un cazador vino en busca de Minos para acabar con él -contratado por las poblaciones de humanos a las que su padre aterrorizaba por diversión-, Nero no encontró otra cosa más lógica qué hacer que la de enseñarle el camino correcto a dicho cazador para que llegase con su padre. No que realmente pensara que lo iba a matar, pues no era el primero en intentarlo y ya montones y montones fracasaron antes que él. Nero acabó víctima de una sorpresa arrolladora cuando en efecto ése cazador -cuyo poder definitivamente era monstruoso- logró matar a Minos. Lo único razonable que en ese momento a Nero le quedó fue declararse por vencido, pues aunque odiase profundamente admitirlo, no podía igualar la fuerza que tenía ese cazador e intentar enfrentarlo era un suicidio seguro... por lo que intentó razonar con él, alegando que iba a irse de Fortuna -por más humillante que eso resultara, pero definitivamente era mejor que estar muerto-.

Contra todo lo pensado, el cazador simplemente desestimó sus palabras, diciendo que a él lo habían contratado para deshacerse de Minos, no de su hijo. Desde luego, Nero era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero si seguía los pasos de su padre y la gente volvía a contratar al cazador para hacerse cargo del asunto, entonces Nero no debía tomárselo de manera personal cuando viniera a buscar su cabeza.

Desde allí, infinidad de cosas habían sucedido, tantas que se podrían escribir centenares de extensos libros describiéndolas.

En la actualidad se podría decir que Nero vivía una vida tranquila, desde luego al principio hubo rechazo por parte de los habitantes de Fortuna de que él fuese el nuevo rey, sobre todo cuando declaró que la vidas de los humanos debían de ser respetadas; desde luego, Nero tuvo que imponerse para que tanto sus nuevas normas como él mismo fuesen aceptados, algo que resolvió de una manera muy diplomática: con espada en mano y amenazas de muerte. Así, la vida transcurría mientras él intentaba sobrellevar todo el asunto de ser rey, pero existían ocasiones en las cuales no dejaba de preguntarse sí lo mejor hubiese sido no ayudar a aquel cazador tiempo atrás.

Porque si Nero no hubiese ayudado a ese cazador, no estaría en ese preciso momento parado frente al jardín principal del Castillo de Fortuna, observando una interesante, revuelta y muy alta pila de... cadáveres. Sí, en efecto, allí en el jardín había una pila de cadáveres del último y más bajo nivel de la "pirámide demoniaca". En dicha pirámide se encontraban a la cabeza los descendientes de Luzbel -el que se decía que había sido el primer demonio que existió y que de él el infierno se había creado-, y así los demonios descendían por montones de escalas hasta llegar a aquellos demonios que eran más bien considerados como esbirros sin capacidad de razonar. Pues bien, Nero tenía lo que parecían ser cientos y cientos de esos esbirros sin mente, muertos en el jardín... ¡En el maldito jardín a mitad del día!

- ¡Dante! ¡¿Qué infiernos significa esto?

Dante... oh, sí, Dante, la causa de muchos de los dolores de cabeza que venían aquejando al pobre joven rey de Fortuna últimamente.

Era una vergüenza que Nero admitiese que Dante era el cazador que había matado a su padre y que lo había obligado a él a bajar la cabeza, reconociendo sin necesidad de una batalla que no se encontraban a la misma altura. Y era humillante porque Dante no era realmente mayor que él por mucho, ¿Cómo era posible que un vago desaliñado, boca floja y fantoche fuera tan superior a él? De hecho, cuando lo vio por primera vez, con su gabardina roja, el torso desnudo, los pantalones mucho más flojos de lo que se necesitaba y las botas desabrochadas, apenas si creyó que aquel chico era un cazador, porque tenía más el aspecto de un mocoso problemático de barrios bajos. Pero aun así le mostró el camino pues aunque no lo pareciera, si aquel rufián había conseguido llegar hasta el castillo eso quería decir que algo de crédito debía de dársele.

- Oh, vamos, kid ¡No pongas esa cara! Yo creo que he hecho un trabajo bastante genial, es como... ¡Arte moderno!

Cuando Dante se marchó dejando a Nero con todo el problema de la muerte su padre y toda Fortuna en caos, lo último que el hijo de Minos pensó fue que Dante regresaría... tres días después. Esa primera "visita" fue cuando Nero estaba estresado, contando únicamente con la ayuda de Lucia y de Credo, quien era el general de las tropas reales y que tenía un ridículo sentido del honor, por lo que había acogido al instante a Nero como su _nuevo señor_ por la tradición de sucesión sanguínea.

Que Dante apareciera sin aviso en cualquier momento, era algo a lo que los habitantes del Castillo de Fortuna se estaban acostumbrando. Sus visitas por lo regular eran cortas y no parecían tener ningún motivo en especial, como si tuviera demasiado tiempo libre y hubiese decidido matar el aburrimiento en Fortuna. Credo hizo muchos intentos para detenerlo, pero Dante siempre consiguió sobrepasarlos y terminar encontrando a Nero, por eso mismo el joven soberano tuvo que indicarle a Credo que desistiera con esos intentos y que dejara a Dante a sus anchas, pues el hijo de Minos no quería que alguno de esos enfrentamientos terminara en una autentica masacre entre demonios; suficientes problemas tenía ya con otras cosas.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡¿Y para qué cuernos has traído todos esos cuerpos en primer lugar?

- ¿A qué viene tanta agresividad?

Cabía mencionar que Dante se tomaba demasiadas libertades y mucha confianza. Y aunque a Nero eso le crispaba completamente los nervios, aun así no tenía más remedio que tolerarlo, no porque creyese que le debía algo sino porque era obvio que la personalidad del otro adolescente era de ese penoso estilo.

- ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, simplemente deshazte de ellos antes de que comience a arrancarte los dedos uno por uno.

- ¡Hey! Creí que el sádico y loco era tu padre.

- ¡Dante!

- Bien, bien, geez, kid, hoy sí que estás de mal humor.

- ¡Que no me llames así!

Nero se cuestionaba cómo es que aun contaba con la paciencia suficiente como para no saltarle encima con espada en mano.

- Exageras tanto ¿Eso es algo de la realeza? ¿Ponerse melodramático por todo?

- ¿Cómo diablos quieres que no me enoje si llenas mi maldito jardín de cadáveres? ¡¿Quién en su maldito juicio quiere ver cadáveres en su jardín?

- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. Yo en mi tienda tengo cuerpos de demonios en las paredes, todos ellos derrotados por mí, no hay nada como esos trofeos ¡Un día deberías venir a ver! Aunque mi ciudad no es todo piedritas blancas y edificios que dicen: soy un idiota estirado.

- ¡Dante!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... pero no tienes que ser tan amargado, deberías estar feliz de tienes de compañía a un sujeto tan genial como yo.

- ...

Sí... cuanto se arrepentía a veces del simple hecho de haberle hablado a Dante por primera vez.

- Me voy de aquí... y por tu bien espero que regreses a todas esas aberraciones de donde las sacaste.

- ¿Y no me das al menos un beso de despedida?

- Vete a rodar por allí y muere.

Así, mientras Nero emprendía su camino de regreso al castillo sintiendo que comenzaba a tener otra de esas bien conocidas jaquecas suyas, Dante simplemente permaneció de pie a mitad del inmenso jardín, observando al otro chico retirarse sin voltear atrás, hasta que finalmente lo perdió de vista, que fue el momento en el que Dante dejó salir un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

- Debí saber que esto no iba a funcionar -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente, para luego sonreír ladeadamente- Bien, Nero, tendrás que prepararte porque voy a dominar completamente esta fiesta, jeh.

**Continuara...**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Ahora, si están pensando qué clase de blasfemia es esta, pues verán...

Uno de mis sueños siempre ha sido poder tener a DMC3!Dante y a Nero en un fic... pero todas las tramas que he pensado son terriblemente intrincadas, y con lo mediocre que soy como escritora en este momento, sería incapaz de hacer alguna de esas tramas con éxito (estoy segura), así que opté por este fanfic. Mi idea es escribir algo con la esencia de un anime shojo-comedia, de esos llenos de incoherencias, pero que son entretenidos, ligeros y en ocasiones hasta te arrancan lágrimas. Desde luego, dudo mucho que mi fic pueda alcanzar un nivel como ése, pero al menos quiero intentarlo.

Como esto es un AU entero, no se extrañen de que ponga cosas que rayen en el total crack, que en su mayoría serán a propósito, al igual que la superficialidad de este prólogo. Los personajes estarán bastante Out Of Character, por una parte porque es necesario para el fanfic y por otra, porque no soy tan buena como para conseguir hacerlos totalmente IC ñ.ñ

Con todo esto dicho, me retiro, agradeciendo a quien haya leído esto e invitándolos a leer el primer capítulo que espero tener muy pronto.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Estás incompleto hasta que estás enamorado, entonces, estás acabado..._" —°¤:.


	2. Capítulo I

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_**ErAsE uNa VeZ**_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,**

**.:Capítulo I:.**

**D**esde el comienzo Nero fue consciente de que ser rey no sería algo sencillo; incluso ser príncipe llevó consigo una carga. Naturalmente, siendo que creció en medio de ese ambiente era innato para él el considerarse de la realeza, porque así había vivido toda su existencia. Pero nunca había ambicionado la posición que le correspondía a su padre, sencillamente porque no le veía sentido pues él estaba conforme siendo un simple príncipe. Seguramente tampoco habría aceptado semejante cargo de no ser porque Nero sabía que sin un rey, Fortuna se volvería un completo caos y nada aseguraba que el siguiente rey fuese mejor que Minos -incluso podría ser peor, que era muy posible-, por lo que aprovechando que contaba con el "sagrado derecho real" de subir al trono, Nero no tuvo más opción que la de aceptar el cargo para tratar de mantener todo bajo el mejor control posible.

Las cosas habían ido bien -despistando las insurrecciones iníciales por parte de los habitantes de Fortuna-, de hecho, habían ido demasiado bien que Nero debió de haber comenzado a sospechar que pronto se avecinarían tiempos difíciles, los cuales parecían estarse presentando ya.

Tenía por lo menos dos días sin dormir, pensando en cómo resolver los problemas que danzaban entre sus manos. En realidad el verdadero problema era _cómo _solucionarlo todo sin recurrir a la violencia, que francamente era la opción más sencilla y rápida...pero Nero de verdad se había impuesto el objetivo de hacer un cambio significativo en su supuesto reinado, así que ganarse enemigos contra Fortuna o agredir humanos no era parte de sus planes, de allí la raíz de sus noches en vela, pensando y buscando soluciones viables que no incluyeran las dos cosas anteriores.

En aquella mañana de un martes, Nero se encontraba en su "despacho real", del cual apenas si había salido algunas veces durante la noche pasada y en la madrugada únicamente se había ausentado para cambiarse de ropas, no porque realmente lo necesitase, sino porque así se encontraba acostumbrado. Ser demonio tenía la ventaja de que cosas como la falta de sueño o el hambre no le afectaban hasta que eran bastante extremas -y para un demonio, la definición de "extremo" era la misma que la definición de "imposible" para un humano-. Era por eso que cuando las dos puertas de su "despacho real" se abrieron bruscamente de par en par, revelando la tan bien conocida figura de Dante, que el rey apenas le dedicó dos segundos de su atención antes de volver la vista hacia la larga mesa tras la cual se encontraba sentado, examinando un juego de mapas esparcidos por toda la superficie. Dante no se había presentado a fastidiar por más de una semana -un nuevo record- y seguramente si Nero no tuviese ya tantas cosas en mente, con seguridad le habría prestado más atención a ese hecho.

- Estaba esperando una bienvenida más cálida -dijo el recién llegado con un tono juguetón- ¿No me extrañaste?

- Hola, Dante -respondió el soberano con voz monótona, sin hacer contacto visual- ¿A qué se debe tu indeseable visita?

- Oh, kid -y sobre actuadamente se llevó una mano enguatada hacia el pecho- Y yo aquí pensando que ibas a recibirme con una buena fiesta.

Nero no sabía por qué razón el otro adolescente lo llamaba de esa manera, ya que físicamente no había mucha diferencia entre sus edades, aunque era bien conocido que en criaturas como ellos las apariencias engañaban... así que tal vez y sólo tal vez existía la posibilidad de que Dante fuese mucho mayor de lo que parecía.

- En este momento estoy ocupado, así que si vienes a decirme que volviste a usar los jardines como cementerio puedes irte de regreso para dejarlos como estaban.

Porque claro, la última vez que Nero había visto al cazador de rojo, había sido cuando se le había ocurrido brillantemente traer un montón de cadáveres de demonios inferiores y dejarlos en el jardín principal.

- No es nada de eso, sólo... pasaba por aquí.

Nero de verdad tuvo que levantar la vista para dirigirle una mirada de desafiante incredulidad al otro, para seguidamente observar otra vez la superficie de su escritorio.

- Es cierto, tuve un trabajo cerca y pensé: "¿Por qué no venir a visitar a mi rey favorito? Seguro que ya me extraña".

Esta vez Nero no se molestó en concederle una mirada.

- Entonces... -dijo Dante con tono tentativo, habiendo notado que no estaba consiguiendo una conversación- ¿Qué haces? Debe ser muy interesante si me estás ignorando.

- Mirar la hierba crecer es suficiente excusa para ignorarte.

- Ow, kid, siempre te gusta darme directo aquí -y especificó el lugar golpeándose ligeramente el pecho, justo en el lado del corazón- He escuchado que un buen rey debe de ser amable.

- Sí y yo quiero súbditos que no intenten comerse entre sí. No todo puede ser perfecto, así que acostúmbrate.

Dante sonrió entretenido, encogiéndose de hombros y encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba el otro, recargándose contra la mesa y cruzando los brazos, girando lo suficiente el cuerpo para tener una perfecta visión del otro chico. Se tomó sólo unos segundos para examinarlo bien, desde la ostentosa gabardina purpura que traía puesta hasta la serie de papeles que estaba observando con tanto interés... interés que Dante no compartía pues pronto se centró en el otro joven.

Sin embargo el de rojo se tomó un momento para relajarse y cuando se sintió listo, dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa ligera y confiada.

- Con esa actitud no me sorprendería que tu prometida salga corriendo hacia las montañas.

Ya que Dante mencionaba las montañas, Nero extendió su mano derecha y tomó una pluma que estaba en un tintero, procediendo a marcar en un mapa un camino que estaba precisamente entre unas montañas. Después, como si apenas recordará que no había respondido, frunció el ceño y procedió a hablar.

- No estoy comprometido.

La sonrisa en los labios de Dante se extendió enormemente.

- Oh ¿De verdad? -y el tono de su voz era una mezcla entre complacencia y provocación- ¿Y a qué se debe eso? Pensé que a la realeza le gustaban ese tipo de estupideces.

- La mayoría del tiempo mi padre no recordaba que tenía un hijo -pese a lo desalentador de la frase, lo cierto era que Nero no se escuchaba ni un poco afligido- Además no estoy interesado -y estaba respondiendo más a manera automática que por llevar realmente una plática-.

- Eso es un desperdicio ¿Sabes? Podrás tener un genio del asco, pero no estás nada mal.

Nero quien estaba entretenido mirando los trazados de un mapa diferente al que había marcado hacía unos momentos, tuvo que enderezarse un poco en su silla, frunciendo levemente el ceño ante la incredulidad de lo que escuchó, pensando seguramente en que estaba tan metido en sus problemas que seguramente comenzaba a imaginar cosas.

- ¿Disculpa? -aun así preguntó, esta vez mirando totalmente en dirección al otro-.

Dante acomodó su sonrisa a una confiada.

- Dije que no estás nada mal -e incluso el tono de su voz era diferente, más... suave, por así decirlo- Y eso es mucho viniendo de mí.

Los problemas que tenía como rey debían de ser peores de lo que Nero pensaba, porque seguramente se encontraba alucinando.

- Y por esa expresión tan preocupada en tu rostro parece que no te lo dicen muy seguido ¿Hmh? Y no los culpo, con tu carácter y con eso de que eres de _sangre azul_ seguramente asustaste a todos.

... no, de verdad, Nero estaba aluciando cosas bastante perturbadoras.

- Pero ¡Hey! Eso está bien, para mí es un jackpot. Así que ¿Qué dices si salimos? Te llevaré a algún lugar que no apeste a aburrimiento como este castillo.

Y Nero se quedó allí, parpadeando con incredulidad. Pero es que no podía ser posible ¡Claro que no! Seguro estaba tergiversando la situación y lo que Dante quería decir con sus palabras era algo completamente diferente a como Nero estaba entendiendo.

- Espera un momento... ¿Estás haciéndome algún tipo extraño de insinuación?

- Te estoy invitando a salir -respondió con cierta impaciencia- Ahora sí creo que nadie te lo ha pedido antes ¿Eh, kid? Apuesto a que nunca has tenido una cita en tu vida

Un silencio se prolongó entonces, en el cual el rey no pudo hacer nada más que observar sin despegar sus ojos del otro, imposibilitado de hacer otra cosa, con los labios entreabiertos pues lo que pensaba decir se borró repentinamente de sus pensamientos. Pudo haberse quedado en aquel trance indeterminadamente, pero una punzada de dolor en la cabeza lo sacó efectivamente de allí, haciendo que se llevase la mano derecha hacia la frente, soltando un suspiro pesado y quejoso.

- No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías -dijo finalmente Nero, cerrando los ojos- Así que si vas a quedarte aquí, no quiero que hables.

Una expresión de total agravio apareció en el rostro del cazador.

- ¿Qué demonios? -exclamó ofendido- Aquí estoy yo, intentando ligar contigo ¿Y esa es tu respuesta? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- ¿Mi problema? -y rechinó los dientes- Tengo muchos problemas y sí, tú eres uno de ellos. Mira, está bien si te gusto pero tú a mí no así que hazme el favor de no molestarme cuando tengo otras cosas que atender.

Siendo sinceros, si ésa situación se hubiese dado en otro momento, la reacción de Nero habría sido totalmente diferente a aquella tan _espontanea_ y _despreocupada_. Pero tenía ya demasiadas otras cosas preocupantes en mente, que el hecho de que Dante -sí, Dante-, el mismo cazador que mató a su padre, el demonio mestizo que era superior a él, el adolescente vago y poco refinado que se vivía los días haciendo molestas visitas, sí, ése mismo, acababa de hacerle algo así como una declaración que parecía tirar hacia lo romántico.

Si eso hubiese sucedido la semana pasada, el hijo de Minos seguramente estaría en completo shock, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra y mucho menos de armar una frase coherente.

- ¡Que infiernos! -vociferó Dante por lo alto- ¿Estás ciego? ¿Acaso no me has visto bien?

Y para enfatizar su punto, hizo bruscamente hacia atrás los brazos, consiguiendo que su gabardina roja fuese arrastrada consigo y revelara por segundos aun más su ya de por sí poca cubierta figura.

Era por demás obvio decir que Dante efectivamente tenía razones para creerse atractivo, porque de hecho, lo era y en extremo. Su cuerpo esculpido, su rostro de facciones bastante apuestas, los ojos azules de un color brillante e incluso hasta la ridícula manera en que su cabello blanco platinado se ajustaba, hacían que fuese bastante deleitable de mirar. Pero si Nero se dejase llevar por ojos azules bonitos, cabello blanco resplandeciente o una figura nada despreciable, entonces seguramente se habría enamorado de su espejo, porque ciertamente esas no eran características que no le fuesen familiares, teniendo en cuenta que el joven soberano también contaba con esas mismas cualidades.

- Mira, de verdad tengo asuntos importantes que resolver -dijo con un suspiro cansado, pero tratando de mantener la mesura de su voz- Hay una bruja que quiere que me convierta en uno de sus _aliados_ y creo que no necesito decir que yo no soy el sirviente de nadie.

Las brujas eran criaturas poderosas y obviamente también peligrosas. Tenían como principales enemigos a los ángeles, lo que solía convertirlas en aliadas instantáneas de los demonios. Por lo regular las brujas eran conocidas por hacer contratos con demonios, que les ayudaban en su lucha contra los ángeles... por lo cual salía sobrando el aclarar que esos demonios se encontraban al completo servicio de dichas brujas.

Lo último que Nero pensó fue que cuando aquel sobre con un sello rojo de cera mostrando la letra "B", llegó a sus manos, dicho sobre venía de parte de una de las más importantes brujas del clan, como una invitación formal a convertirse en su "aliado". Pero bajo ningún concepto el rey de Fortuna iba a haber el papel de sirviente, así que el problema radicaba en cómo rechazar a aquella bruja sin desatar una batalla de por medio.

- Además -continuó exasperado- En estos momentos hay una Orden que ha mandado su ejército hacia aquí, porque piensan que los humanos que viven en Fortuna están en contra de su voluntad.

El hecho de que hubiese humanos en Fortuna era completamente responsabilidad de Lucia. Después de que Minos cayera y de que Nero asumiera el trono, Lucia pensó que para cimbrar el camino hacia esa "nueva era" en Fortuna, era necesario que humanos y demonios convivieran bajo una luz diferente. Se esparció así la invitación hacia las regiones cercanas de humanos, donde se ofrecía trabajos a quienes lo desearan, prometiendo que su seguridad estaba garantizada, además de una paga generosa y un lugar donde vivir, todo a favor de cimentar una nueva Fortuna. Obviamente al principio nadie se animó y los muy pocos y contados que se arriesgaron lo hicieron por completa desesperación al no tener ya nada que perder. De esa manera los humanos que había en Fortuna, se concentraban especialmente en el castillo.

Claro, era simplemente la suerte de Nero que, cuando su padre vivía atormentando humanos durante décadas y décadas, nunca tuvo una fuerte oposición, pero tan pronto como Nero se volvía rey e intentaba hacer cosas buenas, resultaba que una orden de caballeros venían a enfrentarse a él, armados con cruces sagradas, agua bendita y hasta hadas y a saber qué más.

Bien, bien... el problema aquí era, primero: no dañar a ése ejército -pues todos eran humanos- y segundo: convencerlos de que realmente no se estaba haciendo mal alguno a los humanos que habitaban en Fortuna.

- Y por último hay un imbécil llamado Arius que quiere enfrentarse conmigo a un duelo a muerte por la corona.

Hasta donde Credo había averiguado, Arius era un demonio que vivía en una isla llamada Dumary, donde tenía toda una corporación bajo el nombre de Uroboros, que fabricaba cosas que sonaban un poco ridículas, como tanques, aviones o submarinos "poseídos". Como era de esperarse, Arius no era de la nobleza ni tampoco había hecho algo que lo reconociera entre ellos, así que probablemente el sujeto pensó que dado a que Nero era el rey más joven de los reinos demoniacos, seguramente era un fácil adversario que podría darle el acceso a ser de la realeza, del mismo modo en que Minos al matar al anterior soberano de Fortuna consiguió.

El problema en este escenario no era que Nero quisiera evitar el enfrentamiento -hasta sentía ganas de darle una lección al sujeto, por su osadía de quererlo incordiar-, pero con el asunto de la orden de guerreros y de la bruja, el hijo de Minos ya tenía suficiente como para no poder abrir un espacio en su "agenda" para ir a acallar al tal Arius a su mugrienta isla antes de que él viniera a Fortuna.

- Así que si me haces el favor de callarte y dejarme trabajar, te lo agradecería -dijo como sentencia final-.

Durante unos segundos más ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro, hasta que Nero, dándose por bien servido, como si su punto hubiese quedado bien aclarado, desvió el rostro hacia sus benditos mapas, donde intentaba deducir la ruta por la cual venía el ejército humano hacia Fortuna.

Y el cazador se quedó allí, con una mezcla de asombro y confusión, como si pensase que estaban haciéndole una broma de mal gusto.

- Pero... soy Dante.

Como era de esperarse, Nero no le prestó la más ínfima atención.

- Jamás me dicen que no.

Y el asombro que Dante sentía era genuino, porque de verdad ésta era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía. ¡Qué diablos! Sí sólo necesitaba sonreír para que cualquier persona que él quisiera cayera a sus pies ¡Esto era ridículo! ¡Inaudito! ¡Un crimen!

- Ah, ya -dijo, como si sonara aliviado- Ahora entiendo, estás bromeando, kid.

Y ya sin paciencia, Nero golpeó la superficie de la mesa con ambas manos, mirando enojadamente al otro adolescente.

- Con un jodido infierno ¡No, Dante! ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí y déjame trabajar en paz!

Dante estaba seguro de que la forma en la que se sentía en ese preciso momento, era la forma en la cual seguramente se sentiría un niño que descubre que es adoptado.

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Yay, terminé! ¿Fui demasiado dura con Dante? Probablemente, pero eso es lo divertido... creo que tengo una Lady interna. ¿Alguien notó los dos guiños que hice hacia otros dos videojuegos? Creo que fueron muy obvios. Y tengo que decirlo porque no puedo callarlo ¡Pero estoy tan feliz! Finalmente después de obtener mis figuras de Dante y Nero de Play Arts Kai, es que ayer he podido tomarles fotitos a lo yaoi, jajaja. Es que no contaba con un lindo escenario de fondo para ellos pero ayer me improvisé uno, así que mi segundo sueño (el primero era tenerlos) ya se ha cumplido, ahora a buscar el Dante de Revoltech, así que deséenme suerte.

Apss, y respondiéndole a Truncks, el Dante de este fanfic es el Dante de DMC3 (aun no decido las edades, pero Dante igualmente tiene que ser mayor xD), el cual estoy intentando que quedé más o menos bien, porque no sé ustedes, pero creo que DMC4!Dante es mucho más fácil de manejar. En fin, habiendo terminado con mis incoherencias, yo me retiro, no sin antes invitar a cualquiera a que sea mi amigo en facebook (mi nombre es Celen Marinaiden), porque siempre es lindo conocer personas que comparten el amor al DMC y al DantexNero.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_El amor es una comedia en la que los actos son muy cortos y los entreactos larguísimos..._" —°¤:.


	3. Capítulo II

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_**ErAsE uNa VeZ**_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,**

**.:Capítulo II:.**

**A** su joven edad -diecisiete años-, Lady era una cazadora y una bastante buena, capaz de derrotar a hordas de cientos de monstruos y salir sin rasguños. El merito era aun más grande por el hecho de que ella _humana_.

Debido a las diversas situaciones en las que se había visto envuelta a su joven edad, Lady había madurado drásticamente y en la actualidad el único objetivo de su vida era el cazar demonios -y había jurado no descansar hasta eliminar al último de ellos-, ya que odiaba profundamente a esas criaturas por todo el daño que podían ser capaces de hacer, únicamente por el perverso gusto de causar sufrimiento. Pero también Lady había aprendido que no podía generalizar a los demonios y que así como existían humanos crueles y malévolos, también podían llegar a existir demonios nobles y compasivos.

De esa manera fue que terminó confiando en uno de ellos, al grado de que podía decirse que eran amigos, un término que a ella le seguía sonando a algo surrealista en un mundo tan hundido como en el que vivía.

- No lo entiendo ¡Es una locura!... o quizás él está algo loco y no me había dado cuenta.

Lady sabía que pese a su extraordinaria habilidad de mandar a las aberraciones del infierno de vuelta de donde salieron, aun así, seguía siendo humana y tenía limites que no podía sobrepasar. Por eso, cuando un año atrás, el recientemente conocido Dante le dijo que planeaba abrir un negocio especializado en aniquilar demonios, Lady pensó que era una oportunidad perfecta para crear una asociación, así ella podría hacerse cargo de los trabajos que estuvieran a su alcance y Dante podría hacer el resto. Ya que Dante no era precisamente humano del todo.

- ¡Eso es lo que pasa!

Dante bautizó a su negocio con el nombre de: "Devil May Cry" y desde hacía algunos meses, era como un hogar para Lady, no que ella lo hubiese admitido en voz alta.

La convivencia entre ambos había ido por varios altibajos, porque la personalidad de los dos era explosiva en diferentes maneras, más la de Lady, que no se tomaba todo a la ligera y tan despreocupadamente como su compañero de trabajo. Sin embargo los dos habían creado un significativo lazo de camaradería, alimentado por el hecho de que en una ciudad como Capulet City, tenías que cuidarte hasta de tu propia sombra, por lo que ser capaz de confiar en alguien aunque fuese un poco era algo bastante apreciado.

Así que tener conversaciones banales -y a veces hasta ridículas- era una de esas cosas que Lady aguantaba por el bien de su amistad. Justo como ahora, que no tenía más remedio que escuchar a Dante quejarse, mientras que ella limpiaba su confiable bazooka, sentada no muy lejos del "sagrado lugar" que Dante ocupaba en la "oficina" de Devil May Cry. Dicha oficina estaba compuesta por una silla y un escritorio -el sitio de Dante-, un teléfono, un perchero, un mini-bar, un juego de sillones, instrumentos musicales varios tipos puestos en un rincón y en el otro rincón una rockola... ah, eso, sin olvidarse también de los múltiples cuerpos de demonios empotrados en las paredes a manera de trofeo.

- El chico tiene un problema mental -continuaba el cazador con su alegato- Comencé a tener mis dudas cuando me rechazó, porque ¿Quién podría rechazarme?

- Yo lo hice -y finalmente Lady hizo uso de su voz-.

- No, yo te rechacé a ti, nena.

Siendo sinceros eso no estaba cerca ni de ser verdad. Lo que realmente había sucedido el día que Dante y Lady se conocieron -a parte de intentos de asesinato-, fue que Dante alegó algo acerca de que no salía con mujeres que le disparaban en la cabeza, a lo que Lady había respondido que ella no estaba tan desesperada como para salir con un demonio.

- Es claro que algo anda mal con él, porque nadie en su sano juicio puede resistirse a una pieza de esto -y movió ambos brazos de arriba había abajo, enfatizándose a sí mismo-.

- Yo más bien creo que es una señal de que tiene cerebro.

- Sea como sea, él tiene muchos problemas -dijo confiadamente- Porque una cosa es ser capaz de decirme que no a mí, pero... ¿Decirle que _no_ a la pizza? ¡Es obvio que tiene algunos tornillos sueltos!

Lady reviró los ojos, pasando el paño con el que estaba lustrando a Kalina Ann -su bazooka- por la boquilla de la misma.

- Tch... estaba seguro de que iba a funcionar.

La chica suspiró armándose de paciencia.

- Déjame hacer un resumen rápido... le llevaste una caja de pizza al tal Nero esperando que con eso él se rindiera a tus pies.

Dante asintió vagamente, murmurando que era un plan perfecto.

- Pero Nero te arrojó a ti y a la pizza fuera.

- ¡Sí! -gritó indignadamente- ¿Quién carajo le hace eso a una pizza?

Por más extraño que pudiera parecer Dante no se encontraba bromeando, no. Después de que Nero le dejara muy en claro que no quería salir con él ni a la puerta, Dante tuvo que volver a su ciudad arrastrando su ego durante todo el camino. Le dio incansables vueltas al asunto, intentando comprender exactamente dónde había fallado, sin tener muchos buenos resultados en sus conclusiones, así que simplemente llegó a la determinación de que seguramente Nero estaba jugando a hacerse el difícil. Y eso no era malo, no, de hecho Dante lo respetaba porque luego de cavilarlo, habría sido muy aburrido si el rey hubiese cedido a la primera, el que el otro peliblanco se hubiese negado le agregaba más emoción a todo ese asunto.

Pero Dante tampoco era paciente, por lo que en pos de apresurar un poco las cosas -que iban lentas por el simple hecho de la negativa de Nero desde el comienzo-, el cazador supo que lo siguiente que debía de hacer era asegurarse un "sí", por lo que pasados unos días regresó a Fortuna con su plan maestro. Pero para su enorme sorpresa, Nero había vuelto a echarlo y había despreciado completamente el ofrecimiento de la pizza que el semi-demonio llevó consigo.

¡Blasfemia! ¿Cómo Nero podía rechazar una pizza? ¡Una pizza, por todos los infiernos! Dante aun estaba preso de la incredulidad, porque no comprendía cómo eso era posible, si estaba tan malditamente seguro de que el joven rey prácticamente iba a aceptarlo con los brazos abiertos. Pero obviamente no había sido así, por lo tanto ¿Qué era lo que Dante había hecho mal?

- ¿Estará enfermo? -dijo, con aire pensativo- Probablemente sea porque nunca sale de ese castillo, tsk, ese lugar es la muerte, apenas pones un pie dentro y te dan ganas de dormir hasta el próximo mes.

Lady sólo se limitó a observar detenidamente a su compañero, cavilando con profundidad. Y para cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonaba completamente diferente, más seria y carente de emoción.

- Estás consciente de que vas a tener que matarlo tarde o temprano ¿No?

Ante esa frase el chico se sobresaltó.

- ¡Hey, whoa, whoa! -exclamó, levantando ambas manos, haciendo un ademán con las palmas- Relájate, bebé, sé que me rechazó y que eso debería considerarse un crimen, pero no es motivo para matarlo.

El intento de broma no hizo que Lady luciera más animada.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, Dante -su voz ahora se escuchaba más gélida y acorde con la expresión fría de su rostro- Eso es algo que debiste hacer desde el principio, para eso nos pagaron.

- Hey, no -dijo, levantando el dedo índice derecho, señalándola- El trabajo era para deshacerse de Minos, nunca hablamos de Nero.

- No era necesario que se dijera, se sobreentendía.

- Pero él no ha hecho nada.

- Todavía no -dijo con firmeza- Y por lo que veo vas a esperar hasta que comience a matar personas para hacerte cargo.

- Éste tema ya está cerrado, no vamos a discutirlo de nuevo -y el tono de Dante había perdido esa usual candidez juguetona que siempre estaba presente en su voz-.

- Argh, Dante -bufó exasperada- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan necio e idiota? ¿Cómo puedes dejarte llevar de esa manera por tu lujuria?

- ¿Lujuria? -repitió de forma mordaz- Y yo que pensaba que era amor a primera vista.

Todo comenzó cuando llegó a manos de Lady un trabajo. Uno grande, peligroso y que todos los demás antes que ella habían rechazado, porque la tarea de matar a un rey demonio era más un suicidio que un trabajo; desde luego todos sus predecesores no contaban con algo que ella sí tenía: un demonio de su parte. Así que luego de investigar un poco los pro y los contra, aceptó la misión -cuando estuvo segura de que podría ser llevada a cabo con éxito- y se la relegó a Dante, siendo que era el único que realmente podía completarla.

Por lo tanto lo último que pensó Lady fue que Dante regresaría con una sonrisa bastante estúpida en los labios y un monólogo acerca de Nero... quien resultaba ser el hijo de Minos. Montones de discusiones se derivaron de eso, pues Lady apenas podía creer que Dante había matado a un monstruo para dejar a otro en su lugar.

Como si todo aquello no fuese ya malo de por sí, Dante parecía haber desarrollado una ridícula fijación con dicho demonio, todo porque Nero tenía un "algo", así que no era suficiente con que Lady supiera que el hijo de Minos estaba vivo -y encima se había proclamado el nuevo rey-, sino que también debía de escuchar las tonterías que el otro cazador decía al respecto de él, lo cual ya era un fastidio, pero desde que Dante se había decidido a "confesar" sus pensamientos al respecto, las cosas eran peores ya que el mentado Nero lo había rechazado por completo, y a causa de eso ahora el semi-demonio no dejaba ese tema en paz.

- Ponte serio por una vez. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que la historia se repita y entonces vas a arrepentirte mucho de no haber acabado con él cuando debiste hacerlo.

- No lo conoces.

- ¿Oh? -expresó con sorpresa notoriamente sarcástica- Y supongo que tú lo conoces muy bien... lo cual es obvio, porque un par de infelices meses son suficientes para conocer a alguien, sobre todo tratándose de demonios, como son _tan_ confiables.

- Si vieras al crío entonces lo entenderías -y sonaba ya más exasperado que molesto- Mira, nena, ya tengo suficiente con que me hayan mandado a casa dos veces, no lo hagas peor ¿Quieres?

Un argumento tan pobre como ese no iba a convencer a Lady de darse por vencida, sin embargo lo que pensaba decir se vio interrumpido cuando Dante la acalló con un movimiento de su mano y seguidamente continuó hablando.

- Confía en mí ¿Cuándo te he fallado? Si te digo que Nero no es una amenaza, es porque no lo es.

Con franqueza, Dante podría ser un vago, irresponsable y tomarse la mayoría de las cosas a la ligera pero jamás había hecho cosa alguna que hiciera que Lady dudara de él o que la confianza que le tenía se quebrantara. Desde el momento en el que se conocieron -bajo muy poco gratas circunstancias- hasta ése día, si algo era seguro era el hecho de que Dante no subestimaba los riesgos que tomaba ni tampoco las situaciones precarias en las que terminaba envuelto, aunque su comportamiento siempre dijera todo lo contrario.

Y Lady lo sabía muy bien del mismo modo en que desde hacía semanas se había resignado a que no iba a hacer cambiar de opinión a su compañero, principalmente porque era obvio que si Dante creía estar en lo correcto -y más le valía al muy desgraciado, porque estaban muchas cosas importantes en juego-, entonces no existía fuerza humana, demoniaca o divina que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, por lo que las reservas y dudas de Lady iban a ser completamente desestimadas. En el fondo ella esperaba estar completamente equivocada, porque tener la razón en ese asunto sería algo verdaderamente lamentable.

- Supongo que es inútil.

Con esa frase Lady presentaba su "rendición", pero eso no quería decir que dejaría de seguir dando pelea, porque el tema del famoso rey Nero de Fortuna no era algo que podía pasar tranquilamente sin que la cazadora no expresara sus dudas e inconformidades. Pues podía confiar en Dante -porque ella creía firmemente que su parte humana lo hacía ser de esa manera-, pero Nero era un demonio se mirase por donde se mirase y Lady estaba consciente de que los demonios de clases altas eran siempre los peores, porque no sólo contaban con el poder, sino que tenían el completo uso de su razonamiento a la hora de causar desgracias sólo por el placer de provocarlas.

- Pero si al final tengo razón, yo misma iré a matar a tu _amorcito_.

Dante soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

- No creo que sea necesario que lleguemos a tanto... a menos de que todo esto sea una charada y la verdad es que estás celosa -y sonrió burlonamente- Tú sabes, porque ya nunca podré ser tuyo.

La cazadora volvió a revirar los ojos -algo que venía haciendo muy seguido últimamente en presencia de Dante-.

El ambiente entonces que por momentos había estado tenso ahora se había relajado nuevamente, así que ante el aparente entendimiento mutuo, Lady regresó a su atención hacia confiable Kalina Ann, mientras que Dante simplemente subía ambos pies sobre su escritorio, estirándose para alcanzar una revista que estaba que estaba cerca del teléfono y acomodándose después a sus anchas de manera muy poco profesional, teniendo en cuenta que se suponía que estaban en la "oficina" de un negocio.

Pasados unos momentos Lady no pudo evitar sonreír satíricamente, volteando hacia su socio.

- Una pizza ¿En serio? -dijo con burla- ¿Y todavía te sorprendes de que te haya mandado al infierno?

Dante la miró de bastante mala gana.

- Es obvio que tú tampoco entiendes la importancia de la pizza en el mundo -fue la seca respuesta-.

La cazadora soltó una risotada ante el ceño fruncido del otro. Y es que de verdad Dante no lo comprendía ¿Cómo era posible que ni ella ni Nero viesen el grandioso significado y valor que tenía la pizza? Ignorantes, eso es lo que eran.

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

No era precisamente esta la manera en como quería hacer el capítulo, pero por primera vez mis manos tienen ganas de escribir, así que no soy quien para impedírselo -que luego la inspiración se va y entonces sí sería un problema-.

Aun sigo teniendo mis dudas al respecto sobre qué tan creíble es este fanfic con relación a la personalidad de los personajes, pero el esfuerzo se le hace. Así que sin más que decir por el momento, paso a retirarme, agradeciéndoles a quienes leen esta historia.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor. Pero siempre hay un poco de razón en la locura..._" —°¤:.


	4. Capítulo III

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_**ErAsE uNa VeZ**_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,**

**.:Capítulo III:.**

**L**a espera de toda una vida había llegado a su fin, Lucia ahora era libre de decir que podía descansar en paz.

Mucho tiempo atrás, hubo un momento en el cual Lucia se había sentido perdida en el mundo, ya que el clan de demonios al que pertenecía la había expulsado al considerarla como la más débil. Lucia vagó entonces sintiéndose inútil y sin un propósito, hasta que su exilio la llevó hacia una lejana isla que llevaba el nombre de Dumary. Por azares del destino se vio envuelta en medio de un derrumbe montañoso y así se cruzó en el camino de una anciana llamada Matier, que la ayudó desinteresadamente. En la desalentadora situación en la que se sentía y en medio de un arranqué de impulsividad, Lucia le dijo a Matier que sufría amnesia y no recordaba nada sobre su pasado; Matier entonces le había ofreciendo al instante su ayuda e incluso un techo bajo el cual quedarse mientras Lucia decidía qué es lo que debía de hacer, si continuar viajando para descubrir quién era -que fue la explicación que Lucia dio- o esperar que sus recuerdos volviesen; desde luego, Lucia mantuvo en secreto su verdadera naturaleza demoniaca.

De esa manera ambas iniciaron una vida en común y con el pasar del tiempo, mientras Lucia se acostumbraba a la peculiar vida humana, Matier se encariñó con ella, brindándole la atención y el cuidado como si de su propia hija se tratase. Esos fueron años felices en los que Lucia tuvo un hogar y una familia.

Desgraciadamente esa vida tranquila y feliz fue destruida abruptamente. Los habitantes de Dumary fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando un demonio llamado Arius se presentó, destruyendo todo a su paso sin contemplaciones, con el fin de adueñarse de la isla y convertirla en la sede de una compañía bélica. Los pobladores de Dumary no tuvieron oportunidad alguna ante la masacre de la que fueron víctimas y que arrasó por completo con cada ser humano de la isla. Lucia no pudo hacer nada, no pudo defender la ciudad en la que vivía y tampoco pudo proteger a Matier, pues cuando llegó finalmente donde estaba ella, ya había sido demasiado tarde. Y aunque intentó cobrar justicia por su mano, no fue capaz de llegar siquiera en presencia de Arius, pues las legiones que comandaba eran demasiadas como para que ella, un simple demonio con un poder común, pudiera vencer. Así, derrotada y apenas con vida, Lucia consiguió escapar, jurándose que algún día vengaría la muerte de Matier y de las personas que durante años la trataron con amabilidad.

Años después, Lucia llegó al reino demoniaco de Fortuna con la intención quedarse temporalmente, sin embargo por un golpe de suerte consiguió trabajo como sirviente en el castillo real. Debido a eso su estancia en Fortuna se prolongó, pero lo último que pensó fue que ella iba a convertirse en la guardiana y tutora del hijo de los reyes Minos y Boudica. Poco después de que el príncipe Nero naciera, la reina Boudica murió de manera repentina y hasta podría decirse que misteriosamente; para completa sorpresa e incredulidad de Lucia, una mañana el rey Minos la llamó para que acudiera donde él y cuando lo hizo, el rey inesperadamente le dijo que desde ese momento el príncipe quedaba bajo su cuidado. Fue un hecho que Lucia iba a permanecer en Fortuna por un largo tiempo más.

Los años transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nero pasó de ser un pequeño niño curioso e inocente, a un joven presuntuoso y arisco, pero pese a todo, Lucia estaba orgullosa del trabajo que había hecho, pues había educado a Nero para que alcanzara las expectativas que se tenían de un príncipe demonio... pero al mismo tiempo, había conseguido que sus ideologías quebrantaran los dogmas impuestos por los de su especie, sin que ello significara un desequilibrio en el mismo Nero o en su entorno.

Era verdad que cuando el príncipe pasó a ser un rey y comenzó a cambiar cosas y decretar nuevas leyes, la mayoría de la población de Fortuna presentó una fuerte oposición, pues estaban inconformes ante las nuevas y ridículas -a su punto de vista- imposiciones que Nero se encontraba demandando que se llevaran a cabo. Lucia no había podido evitar educar a Nero bajo una luz que favorecía completamente a los humanos, pues los años que vivió entre humanos hicieron que ella misma tuviese un cambio de corazón respecto a ellos; así pues, el que los nuevos decretos de Nero tuviesen que ver con respetar la _vida humana_ provocó que sus súbditos se indignasen... pero aun con todo un reino demoniaco inconforme, el nuevo rey se las había ingeniado para apaciguar a sus lacayos.

Y ahora, luego de un par de días de ausencia, Nero había regresado de la isla Dumary.

Como rey recientemente coronado, no era extraño que Nero fuese retado por su posición en el trono, más teniendo en cuenta lo joven que era. Eso era algo que el rey de Fortuna ya había contemplado pero lo cierto era que había pensado que las llamadas a enfrentamientos vendrían por parte de otros reyes y no de un demonio cualquiera, como el tal Arius "gobernante de Dumary" -lo cual no era ni de lejos un título noble-; dentro de todos los problemas que Nero tenía encima, había encontrado la oportunidad de viajar a la remota isla de Dumary y responder al reto que le habían arrojado. Dicho reto fue superado con altos honores y el soberano de Fortuna volvió de manera victoriosa, después de haber derrotado a Arius, destruyendo los edificios principales de la ahora extinta compañía Uroboros.

La "Corte Real" se encontraba en plena celebración, porque Dumary había pasado a ser legítimamente considerada como parte y propiedad del reino de Fortuna. En el largo tiempo en el que Minos fue rey, nunca mostró interés alguno en expandir el territorio de sus tierras o de fortalecer el reino, de allí que a lo largo de los años hubiesen habido muchas confrontaciones con otros reinos por la soberanía de Fortuna. El que ahora Nero hiciera algo que se consideraba como beneficio directo para los fortunenses, era sin duda alguna la primera de sus acciones que era recibida con completa aceptación por parte del pueblo.

Pero esa era la última cosa que le preocupaba a Lucia, a quien la ansiedad y angustian que la persiguieron por años, finalmente la habían dejado. Era bastante desconcertante y hasta sorprendente las maneras en las que a veces trabajaba el destino. Lucia jamás imaginó, ni por un instante, que se encontraba dando crianza al que llegaría a ser el asesino de Arius y que, de una forma u otra al mismo tiempo había llevado a cabo la venganza que Lucia juró tiempo atrás. Era como si el universo hubiese confabulado a favor de Lucia y ella no podía sentirse más agradecida, porque finalmente estaba en paz completa con el mundo.

Y por ello no podía apartar sus ojos verdes de la figura de Nero, quien luego de haber hablado con la Corte Real, caminaba por los pasillos relucientes pasillos del castillo, siendo seguido a su derecha por Credo, mientras ella avanzaba a su izquierda. Lo primero que el rey había hecho después de volver de su viaje fue anunciar que Dumary se había anexado a Fortuna, por lo que debía de ser ocupada inmediatamente por habitantes de la misma, así que extendía una invitación a aquellos pobladores que quisieran migrar a la isla. Después de esa breve pero concisa audiencia con la Corte Real, Nero se había retirado inmediatamente con la intención de marcharse había su habitación, sin embargo no podía dejar a un lado el informe que Creado hubo preparado para él, acerca de cualquier cambio relevante en su breve ausencia. Lucia se encontraba presente únicamente porque ella era la que contaba con más privilegios en el castillo, por lo que contaba con la libertad de venir a darle la bienvenida a Nero.

Cuando Credo terminó con su reporte -muy cerca de donde estaba el ala real-, el general se despidió con una reverencia, emprendiendo camino para cumplir con las nuevas ordenes recibidas.

- Lamento haber tenido que dejarte todo el trabajo -dijo Nero, con un tono casual, pasándose una mano por el cabello-.

- Ha sido un todo un honor, majestad, pierde cuidado.

Pese a la confianza que existía entre ellos, Lucia jamás había olvidado que su lugar junto a Nero era el de una simple súbdita, por lo que nunca dejó de tratar al ahora soberano con el debido respeto que merecía.

- A veces pienso que todo esto de las coronas y los reyes te quedaría mejor a ti.

Ella sonrió ante el vano comentario, dudando que en realidad ella pudiera ser una buena dirigente, al menos no al nivel que estaba totalmente segura que alcanzaría Nero algún día.

- El viaje fue bastante largo, así que me voy a dormir un poco, ya me contarás después todo lo que me haga falta saber.

Normalmente en este punto Lucia se limitaría a dar una reverencia -como la costumbre dictaba- para después retirarse, pero la alegría que sentía era tanta que no podía contenerla.

- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Y el sentimiento con que esas palabras fueron dichas era completamente palpable e inesperadamente, Lucia prácticamente se lanzó a abrazar al más joven, estrechándolo con fuerza y al mismo tiempo, con total afecto. Nero se sintió tomado por sorpresa pero no tardó demasiado en corresponder a la repentina muestra de cariño, aunque sintiéndose inevitablemente desconcertado, pues hacía demasiado -más específicamente desde que había dejado de ser un niño- que Lucia no actuaba de manera tan súbita e "inapropiada", según los ridículos códigos de nobleza que la diablesa de cabello pelirrojo se empeñaba en seguir, pese a que el hijo de Minos había insistido ya mucho en el pasado que ese tipo de absurdas formalidades no eran necesarias entre ellos.

Aquel abrazo sin embargo no duró demasiado y pronto la mujer se separó, conservando aun así la sonrisa que no podía esconder de su rostro, que iba a juego con la intensa profundidad con la cual estaba mirando al chico, tantas emociones contenidas que era difícil identificarlas y que en realidad pasaron desapercibidas para el joven monarca, que se encontraba bastante ajeno a los pensamientos que poblaban la mente de Lucia, quien extendió su mano en otro gesto sorpresivo y la apoyó con delicadeza en la mejilla izquierda de Nero.

- Lo hiciste muy bien -dijo, con un tono que rayaba bastante en lo maternal- Muchas gracias.

Francamente el rey no entendía realmente por qué Lucia parecía tan feliz... pero suponía que era porque Nero había regresado victorioso de su enfrentamiento, lo que de alguna forma seguramente quería decir que Lucia tenía motivos para estar contenta en su papel de institutriz.

- Hmpf, realmente no hice mucho, no fue nada -se encogió de hombros-.

Lucia entrecerró los ojos, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

- Para mí lo fue todo -corrigió ella con suavidad- Ve a descansar, alteza, lo tienes más que merecido.

Nero no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar ante el inesperado cambio de actitud en Lucia. Muy atrás se quedaron los tiempos en los que la diablesa pelirroja demostraba cariño de manera directa, por lo que el ojiazul pronto se acostumbró a no tener ese tipo de atención dirigida hacia él, así que ahora el que Lucia fuese extrañamente afectuosa lo dejaba en total desconcierto. Pero antes de que ese desconcierto se hiciera más grande, esta vez Lucia si hizo lo que se esperaba y dando una pronunciada reverencia, anunció su partida y dio media vuelta, no sin dedicarle una última mirada al más joven, acompañada de una sonrisa, comenzando a retirarse así con pasos silenciosos pese a las botas que llevaba puestas y al piso de mármol negro y resplandeciente del pasillo.

El rey de cabellos plateados se llevó la mano izquierda hacia el mismo lugar donde anteriormente estuvo la de Lucia, arqueando ambas cejas con cierto escepticismo para después negar con la cabeza. En ocasiones no entendía a su consejera ni un poco.

Dando así aquel agotador día por terminado, Nero _finalmente_ pudo emprender camino hacia su habitación, deseando encontrar un poco de tranquilidad, ya que entre el largo viaje, los obstáculos que Arius puso en su camino y la isla de Dumary en general, el hijo de Minos estaba hastiado y necesitaba de un pacifico descanso. Pero a medida que se acercaba a su cámara real, pudo darse cuenta de que su suerte no era tan buena ya que en el aire era bastante perceptible una presencia que se hacía más y más clara conforme avanzaba a sus habitaciones. Claro, tenía que ser... es más, hasta de cierta manera retorcida, era lógico que algo así pasara cuando lo único que Nero quería era tranquilidad.

Dante se encontraba en esos momentos de "visita", eso era seguro. Pero Nero no tenía la energía ni los ánimos como para enojarse o al menos indignarse por ese hecho, así que en cuanto estuvo frente a las puertas de su habitación dio un suspiro resignado cuando las abrió, a sabiendas de lo que se encontraría dentro.

Desde luego no se equivocó y como no podía ser otra manera, allí estaba Dante, cruzado de brazos, con una detestable sonrisa en los labios y recargado contra uno de los cuatro postes de mármol que rodeaban la cama del rey. Estaba igual que la última vez que Nero lo había visto, con la misma ropa desaliñada que le daba apariencia de delincuente de barrio -de verdad ¿Le costaba tanto vestirse con algo más de categoría?-.

- ¿Credo sabe que estás aquí? -fue lo primero que dijo el recién llegado-.

- Que saludo más flojo -respondió Dante, ampliando su sonrisa- Hasta parece que no te alegras de verme.

- Porque no me alegra.

Ignorando el tono fastidiado del otro chico, Dante se separó de la columna en la que estaba y se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, queriendo adoptar una pose casual.

- Deberías ser más amable después de que te fuiste de paseo y no me invitaste, kid, eso fue bastante grosero de tu parte.

El hijo de Minos se llevó una mano a la frente presintiendo que pronto tendría otra de sus afamadas jaquecas.

- No me fui de paseo -respondió secamente-.

- Oh, eso ya lo sé con todo el alboroto que están haciendo por aquí -se encogió de hombros- Por eso me ofende que no me hayas invitado a la fiesta ¿Quién mejor que yo para tratar con los tipos malos?

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que Arius era _malo_?

El cazador sonrió presuntuosamente.

- Tengo mis fuentes -respondió con simpleza- Y por lo que veo, regresaste completo, lo cual es bueno porque sería una pena si te faltara algo, tú me entiendes -la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios prácticamente habló por sí misma-.

Desgraciadamente Nero lo entendía más de lo que realmente le gustaría, pero hasta el momento prefería ignorar el hecho de que aparentemente Dante cierto tipo de interés en Nero que definitivamente no era mutuo, por lo cual el rey había decidido hacer como si dicho interés no existiese... pese a que era difícil teniendo en cuenta que el otro chico parecía siempre encontrar el momento para sacar ese tema a colación.

- ¿No crees que ya es hora de que te vayas? Fue un viaje muy largo y tu presencia me está molestando.

- Siempre tan cariñoso -dijo con notorio sarcasmo- Vas a decirme que fue tan difícil encargarse de ese sujeto.

- Arius no fue el problema -respondió toscamente- El problema fue que no dio la cara al principio y en cambio mandó a todo su ejército de esbirros.

- Oh, vamos ¿Qué son unos cuantos bicharracos?

- No eran unos cuantos, me tardé más en deshacerme de ellos que en mandar al infierno a Arius.

- No seas tan melodramático.

- Tuve que enfrentarme a un rascacielos maldito.

La expresión en el rostro de Dante cambió repentinamente.

- ¿Un rascacielos? -preguntó, buscando confirmación-.

- Sí, un desgraciado rascacielos, de verdad ¿Qué con eso? Y no quiero ni hablar de los tanques y helicópteros.

El cazador soltó una carcajada, pareciendo de bastante buen humor para desconcierto del rey que no encontraba qué podría tener de bueno la conversación que estaban teniendo.

- Suena a que tienes mucho que contarme, eh, kid.

Seguidamente Dante subió los escalones que daban hacia la lujosa cama de la habitación y sin ceremonia alguna prácticamente se echó a ella, sentándose con bastante desfachatez, como si estuviese en su propia casa.

- ¿Perdón? -aunque ciertamente Nero había escuchado bien-.

- Yo sé que encanta hacerte el difícil, pero no seas aguafiestas y cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles... anda, si lo haces prometo que me voy después de que termines.

Momentos de silencio se expandieron antes de que el soberano lo cortase con una simple frase.

- Está bien -Nero estaba seguro de que iba a dolerle la cabeza después de eso-.

El cazador no pudo haber otra cosa más que volver a sonreír con completa autosuficiencia.

**ĐąŋťexŊĕŗø ĐąŋťexŊĕŗø ĐąŋťexŊĕŗø ĐąŋťexŊĕŗø ĐąŋťexŊĕŗø**

La noche ya había caído desde hacía mucho cuando finalmente Dante se decidió a regresar a su ciudad. Lo cierto era que el camino de Capulet City a Fortuna y viceversa era un infierno de distancia, pero él tenía sus métodos para que los viajes fueran rápidos, que de lo contrario, seguramente no sería capaz de visitar tan seguido el Castillo de Fortuna, lo que sería una lastima, teniendo en cuenta que eso sería un gran problema en su relación con Nero.

Bueno... en su futura relación con Nero, que el rey no hubiese cedido ahora no quería decir que no lo haría en un futuro, Dante sólo debía seguir persistiendo hasta que el otro chico cayese a sus pies, lo cual seguramente no tardaría demasiado en suceder, ya que era un hecho que el hijo de Minos no sería capaz de seguir resistiéndose a su encanto por demasiado tiempo.

Menos cuando el cazador tenía tan buenos planes de conquista en mente, como el que pensaba utilizar al regreso de Nero, de no ser porque se había olvidado completamente de su plan de acción cuando el rey despertó su interés acerca de los enemigos que enfrentó en Dumary, por lo cual habían pasado horas hablando y discutiendo acerca de ese tema, con Dante contando algunas de sus aventuras y adversarios derrotados. Pues bien, ya usaría para la próxima su as escondido bajo la manga.

Sin embargo cuando metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos derechos de su pantalón, buscando lo que era precisamente su as, no encontró el pequeño papel arrugado donde escribió hacía un par de días.

En esta ocasión y viendo que Nero era tan extraño como para rechazarlo a él o a una pizza -eso definitivamente era la cúspide de la rareza-, Dante había tenido que comenzar a pensar en otras tácticas que pudiesen funcionar. Aunque nunca había tenido necesidad de recurrir a técnicas baratas como comprar obsequios, regalar flores y demás gesto aberrantes similares, tal vez y sólo tal vez podría ser que al gobernante de Fortuna le gustasen esa sarta de tonterías, porque después de todo ¿No era que a la realeza les gustaban los regalos ridículamente caros, que los llenaran de cumplidos y que los hicieran sentir mega importantes? Aunque hasta donde había podido ver, Dante estaba seguro de que Nero no encajaba muy bien con esa descripción, el chico también usaba túnicas que se veían más jodidamente caras que la motocicleta ducati de Lady, así que seguramente tenía algo de rico petulante, por lo que probablemente cosas como regalar chocolates y escribir cartas de amor funcionaría.

Que era más o menos lo que técnicamente Dante había hecho, no que hubiese escrito una carta profunda y cursi, sino que, en un rato de ocio después de que se le ocurrió esa brillante idea, había garabateado unos "versos" cortos en un pedazo de papel, que consiguientemente había llevado consigo a Fortuna -en caso de que por alguna razón se le olvidase lo que escribió, aunque fuese poco probable-, teniendo previsto que sólo debía "recitar" dicho poema y seguro se ganaría unos buenos puntos con Nero. Pero debido a que los dos terminaron conversando de batallas, enemigos y demás cosas, el cazador se olvidó completamente de lo que tenía planeado para ese día y aparentemente también había perdido su hoja de respaldo.

Oh... bueno, ya haría uso de su plan en otra ocasión.

**ĐąŋťexŊĕŗø ĐąŋťexŊĕŗø ĐąŋťexŊĕŗø ĐąŋťexŊĕŗø ĐąŋťexŊĕŗø**

Nero debía admitir que haciendo a un lado todos los inconvenientes y molestos sucesos anteriores, ése día había terminado inesperadamente bien, porque incluso la visita de Dante -que pensó que sería todo un fastidio de aguantar-, resultó ser más grata de lo jamás imaginado. Al principio y por una combinación de cansancio con un naciente dolor de cabeza, lo que el rey había querido era echar al semi-demonio lo más rápido posible, porque definitivamente no se encontraba del humor necesario como para ponerse a charlar tranquilamente, o siquiera para soportar la peculiar personalidad de Dante.

Sin embargo lo que al principio comenzó como una conversación tediosa y forzada, terminó con Nero hablando fluidamente acerca de su "aventura" en Dumary, escuchando también a su vez anécdotas por parte del cazador, haciendo comparaciones entre algunas de las criaturas a las que se había enfrentado, con las criaturas con las que tuvo que lidiar el hijo de Minos. En general aquella conversación había sido sorprendentemente amena, tanto que Nero dejó de notar el tiempo transcurrido y tampoco se dio cuenta de cuándo fue que cesó su dolor de cabeza.

Teniendo que recurrir a la sinceridad las cosas no fueron malas e incluso, aunque reluctantemente, el rey debía de admitir que había sido algo refrescante tener a alguien con quien hablar tan libremente de ese tipo de temas. Dado a que nació como príncipe, la opción de tener amigos de la infancia no había sido algo con lo que contase, pues el castillo estaba habitado únicamente por demonios adultos y, aunque Nero había contado con la posibilidad de pasear por la "Ciudad Imperial" -que era la ciudad donde se encontraba localizado el Castillo de Fortuna-, dado a su posición social, muy pocos se podían acercar a él. Desde luego, con el pasar de los años había conseguido trabar cierto tipo de camaradería con algunas personas, pero ninguna de ellas se encontraba residiendo en el castillo. Y tampoco era como si pudiese llegar con Lucia y contarle lo jodidamente desesperantes que eran los helicópteros que lo persiguieron o la satisfacción que tuvo de finalmente ponerle las manos encima a Arius, después de todo el circo que le hizo pasar. Así que haber tenido la oportunidad de conversar algo así con alguien -así ese alguien fuese Dante-, había sido bastante refrescante.

Y ahora finalmente tendría la oportunidad de poder dormir un poco, que era obvio que se merecía un descanso. Justo estaba entonces el joven rey dispuesto a irse a la cama, cuando por mera casualidad notó un insignificante y arrugado papel cerca de los escalones que daban a su lecho; lo normal sería ignorar algo tan simple como eso, pero en la total pulcritud en la que siempre se encontraba su habitación, algo como un papel en el suelo parecía fuera de lugar, por lo que movido por la curiosidad, Nero se agachó, recogiendo la hoja y dándose cuenta de que aparentemente tenía algo escrito en ella. La letra impresa se alejaba mucho de la pomposa caligrafía que estaba acostumbrado a leer pero aun a pesar de su poco cuidada apariencia, era legible.

"_Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules,_

_pero eso a quién le importa cuando puedes salir conmigo._

_Yo estoy más que bien y tú no estás tan mal,_

_así que vamos a pasarnos un rato genial._

_No importa si tú eres un rey, porque yo soy un galán,_

_así que dime que sí y deja de ser un patán."_

Cuando terminó de leer, el joven demonio se quedó completamente estático y en silencio durante algunos segundos, hasta que cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y apretando el papel en su puño con extremada fuerza, mientras una sonrisa bastante enojada aparecía en sus labios.

- A este paso no te quejes si te ocurre un accidente, Dante -masculló entre dientes-.

¿Cómo es que Nero había llegado a pensar que había sido agradable conversar con ese bastardo engreído? ¡Pues retiraba completamente lo dicho! Por lo que a Nero respectaba, Dante y sus "versos" podían irse al maldito infierno.

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Que cosas de la vida, primero no tenía la oportunidad de escribir por diversas causas y cuando tuve el tiempo, no tenía el animo. Sea como sea, conseguí hacer esto... pero aun no decido si estoy conforme en como quedó.

Mi intento de poesía con Dante, no me culpen, es lo mejor que pude ingeniar... aunque admito que cuando iba por la calle y pensé en esas líneas, tuve que taparme la boca de la risita que se me escapó. En fin, agradezco a quienes están leyendo en fanfic y sus comentarios ¡Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!

_PS_. El Castillo de Fortuna de DMC4 es el mismo que el castillo de este fanfic, aunque hay muchos cambios al respecto, la base es la misma. Por lo que, en lo que respecta a los pasillos que dan hacia la habitación de Nero, el suelo está cubierto con mármol negro.

**.:¤°— .ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Persigue al amor y éste huira. Huye del amor y él te perseguirá..._" **—°¤:.**


	5. Capítulo IV

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_**ErAsE uNa VeZ**_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,**

**.:Capítulo IV:.**

**D**ante estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas saliesen como él quería. Era como si por el simple hecho de que él era _Dante_, las cosas iban a estar siempre a su favor. Perotenía que admitir que aparentemente esa regla no aplicaba a Nero y hasta cierto punto, estaba bien, porque el semi-demonio apreciaba cuando algo le costaba un poco más de esfuerzo... aunque toda la situación con Nero estuviese costando más que sólo un poco, pero estaba seguro de que al final todo valdría la pena.

El cazador también estaba sumamente habituado a que cualquier demonio que conocía, era un demonio que quería matarlo, existía una excepción a eso y era cuando los demonios se trataban de aquellos de los altos círculos, que eran más racionales -aunque eso no garantizaba que menos violentos-, sin embargo, a esa excepción aplicaba también que si dicho demonio de alto rango conocía la "verdadera identidad" de Dante, entonces volvían al principio de la regla y consiguientemente intentaban matarlo.

Eso de tener sangre de demonio corriendo por las venas era algo bastante jodido, y quienes normalmente terminaban sufriendo las consecuencias la mayoría del tiempo eran los indefensos humanos -bueno, aunque también allí habían excepciones, porque algunos no tenían ni una pizca de indefensos-. Sin embargo desde hacía dos milenios reinaba una relativa paz, pues el infierno y el mundo humano estaban completamente separados; los demonios que actualmente habitaban en la tierra fueron consecuencia del escape que hubo cuando dos mil años atrás se abrió un portal del infierno hacia la tierra. Estos demonios se encontraban conformes con su posición actual y muchos de ellos se consideraban como afortunados, pues no era un secreto que las criaturas que habitaban en la actualidad el infierno tenían poderes mucho mayores por el simple hecho de que llevaban todo ese tiempo en dicho lugar... así que francamente no convenía a los que vivían entre humanos el que sus "primos lejanos" viniesen de visita, porque ellos serían los primeros en tener que hacerles frente.

Aun así con todo eso, ser parte demonio era todo un martirio porque siempre corrías el riesgo de volverte una bestia insana y sedienta de sangre o por lo menos perder la razón por completo, como alguna vez le llegó a suceder al hermano de Dante: Vergil... pero eso era un tema para pensarse después.

Con todo eso como antecedente, se trató de algo anormal que cuando Dante apareció en el Castillo de Fortuna para matar al _rey Minos_***** -que era un demonio del tipo "cabrón bastardo"- lo último que esperaba era que se encontraría al hijo de éste, que en lugar de enfrentarse a él -a sabiendas de sus intenciones-, terminó conduciéndolo por el camino correcto hacia donde se refugiaba Minos.

Debido a lo inusual que era el hecho de que Nero no hubiese intentado ningún tipo de jugarreta en su contra, Dante no pudo evitar perdonarle la vida cuando después de derrotar a Minos, el joven demonio había pedido que le dejase marchar, bajo la promesa de no volver a Fortuna. Dante estaba intrigado por aquel chico y subsecuentemente lo dejó vivir e incluso, le dio la oportunidad de llegar al punto en que fue proclamado como el nuevo rey de Fortuna; por lógica el cazador no iba a fiarse de dejarlo ir por allí a sus anchas y muy poco después -y en gran parte por las salvajes replicas de Lady al respecto- volvió a Fortuna para hacerle una visita al hijo de Minos.

Fue así como comenzaron sus revisiones periódicas y frecuentes, pues estaba observando de cerca los pasos que se hallaba dando el nuevo gobernante; fue entonces una sorpresa bastante inesperada aunque grata el darse cuenta de que lo primero que había hecho Nero como rey, era el promulgar que los humanos eran intocables. Obviamente el cazador pensó que aquello se trataba de un truco porque Nero no deseaba tener el mismo destino que su padre, pero conforme las visitas fueron acumulándose, comenzó a ver cosas en el nuevo rey que no esperaba y que además parecían bastante genuinas. Y para cuando Dante cayó en cuenta, ya había humanos viviendo en Fortuna y él estaba completamente enganchado de Nero.

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que tanto llamaba su atención, pero definitivamente Nero poseía algo que había conseguido que apareciera siempre en los pensamientos de Dante, en ocasiones hasta a un grado que resultaba ridículo. Por eso es que había decidido que en vista de que el nuevo rey de Fortuna no podía salir de su mente, Dante simplemente tendría que ceder y hacerle saber al otro lo que sucedía, lo que seguramente auguraba que Nero lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pues el semi-demonio estaba acostumbrado a que con un simple guiño, cualquiera que él quisiera caería a sus pies.

Estaba por demás decir que eso no es lo que había sucedido con Nero.

Pero en fin, aquello apenas estaba poniéndose interesante y el dueño de Devil May Cry tenía todo el tiempo y la disposición del mundo. Después de que su última idea no hubiese funcionado pues no tuvo oportunidad de ponerla en práctica, ya que cuando apenas había comenzado a decir la primera línea de su "poema", Nero lo había agarrado por las solapas de su gabardina y lo había arrojado contra la pared más cercana ¿Por qué? ¡Quién sabía! Pero era seguro que Dante no iba a volver a intentar de nuevo lo mismo.

Su siguiente plan era más sencillo y lo único que requería era que el cazador mostrara su maravilloso ser, pues como había escuchado alguna vez: "De la vista nace el amor"... así que lo único que Dante necesitaba era dejar que Nero lo viese todo el tiempo posible para que el rey finalmente se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo y dejara de ser tan necio.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø**

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que el hijo de Minos consiguió pasar una buena noche de sueño, pues desde que asumió el trono de de Fortuna, las cosas en su vida habían estado demasiado ajetreadas. Sin embargo todo parecía apuntar a que había conseguido una aparente estabilidad y calma.

La _Orden de La Luz__*****_ -el adorable ejército humano que veía a Fortuna a "liberar" a los humanos allí supuestamente cautivos-, llegó a un acuerdo con Nero, cuando él había ido a recibirlos personalmente a las afueras del reino... y después de una serie de eventos poco gratos, Nero finalmente consiguió razonar con ellos lo suficiente como para que admitiesen que algunos de sus caballeros fuesen al reino para que comprobasen que los humanos allí residentes estaban por su propia voluntad. Así, haciendo la historia corta, la Orden de la Luz se retiró cuando efectivamente pareció comprobarse lo que el rey decía, aunque no se fueron sin antes darle advertencias al soberano, además de exigir que cada cierto tiempo se le permitiera a un grupo de estos caballeros el acceder a Fortuna, para hacer una "inspección"... lo cual, en pos de terminar rápidamente con ese asunto, Nero había aceptado.

Las cosas con _Arius_***** estaban bastante resueltas y a la fecha, algunos habitantes de Fortuna habían comenzado a trasladarse a Dumary... justo como el hijo de Minos había planeado, sabiendo que ellos podrían hacerse perfectamente cargo de los lacayos de Arius que hubiesen podido quedar.

Y gracias a la intervención de Lucia y su, errr... "diplomacia", Nero había conseguido rechazar la invitación de alianza que le extendió una de las líderes de las _Brujas de Umbra_*****. Lucia había enviado una carta donde amablemente explicó a dicha bruja que Nero era aun demasiado joven y que debía de hacerse cargo de Fortuna, por lo que, entre su inexperiencia y ocupaciones reales, seguramente resultaría ser más una molestia que una ayuda si se convertía en su aliado como la bruja solicitaba; en cambio, se la invitaba amablemente a escoger a cualquier otro demonio de Fortuna para hacerle llegar su solicitud e incluso si la bruja así lo pedía, podrían hacer de dicha solicitud algo público para que ella tuviese la libertad de escoger al mejor candidato. A pesar de lo escueto que todo aquello sonaba a juicio del rey, el caso es que funcionó.

Así que por primera vez desde que su padre muriera, Nero había podido irse a dormir sin preocupaciones.

Desde luego la belleza de todo eso no podía ser tan perfecta pues al día siguiente, su primer pensamiento acerca de la buena noche que había pasado, se vio rápidamente opacado cuando precisamente la visión de Nero se obstruyó al encontrarse sus ojos con otros azules. No le tomó más de unos segundos archivar a la perfección el hecho de que acababa de despertar y que el rostro de Dante lo recibía como la primera visión de su día. La forma más natural de reaccionar en una situación como esa era sorprendiéndose -quizás asustarse-, para seguidamente molestarse. Pero Nero en cambio simplemente suspiró hondamente, se tapó los ojos con la mano derecha y permaneció en esa posición durante unos instantes, para después separar tentativamente sus dedos y echar un vistazo por entre ellos.

Yep... Dante seguía allí.

Gruñendo, Nero llevó entonces su otra mano hacia su rostro y empuñó ambas contra sus ojos.

- ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, Dante? -preguntó con la voz áspera- Vives con humanos ¿No? Tengo entendido que acosar es un delito entre ellos.

Acosar no podría ser un delito en un reino demoniaco, porque la parte _acosada_ siempre podría defenderse tratando de desgarrarle la tráquea a la parte _acosadora_... simple y sencillo. Tal vez Nero debería intentar algo así.

- Oh, vamos, kid ¿Por qué siempre quieres arruinar la diversión? -fue la respuesta que obtuvo el soberano-.

El tono absolutamente despreocupado de Dante -y que a oídos del otro joven sonaba completamente cínico- provocó que nuevamente el monarca gruñese antes de decidirse a encarar a su visitante. Nero descubrió su rostro y se sentó en el lecho, observando al cazador de con una expresión nada afable en su rostro.

- No, de verdad ¿Cuál es tu problema? -volvió a cuestionar con mesurado enojo en su voz-.

- ¿Mi problema? -y el tono sonaba condenadamente inocente- Hmn... bueno hay una chica que trata de quitarme mi dinero y mi trabajo -comentó desenfadadamente, aunque después sonrió ladinamente mirando directamente al otro- Aunque también podríamos decir que hay un rey que me está dando demasiados problemas... deberías conocerlo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo le gusta comportarse como un cabrón patán, no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras.

Desde luego estaba demás decir que Nero no necesitaba presentación alguna para con dicho rey -que era obvio que lo conocía muy bien- y era precisamente por eso que justo en ese momento sentía la urgente necesidad de tomar al otro chico por el cuello y arrojarlo por la ventana más cercana de su habitación... pero francamente era demasiado temprano para ese tipo de cosas y esa definitivamente no era la mejor forma de comenzar el día, pese a que una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que la idea en realidad era más que estupenda.

- Dante -le llamó lo más calmadamente posible- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿De verdad no tienes un mejor lugar donde estar? Y de preferencia que sea por lo menos a quinientos mil kilómetros de aquí.

- Kid, yo sé que amas mi compañía, que no te de pena admitirlo -respondió con su usual burla- Y para tu alegría, no, no tengo ningún otro lugar en donde estar así que vas a poder disfrutar de tenerme aquí todo el día.

La revelación de tal hecho provocó que Nero cerrara los ojos al tiempo que sentía algo muy semejante a un hueco en el estomago...como si repentinamente fuesen a darle nauseas. Y con tal inesperado malestar crepitándole lo último en lo que podía ponerse a pensar era en armar una pelea, principalmente porque a lo largo de las anteriores semanas, el soberano había aprendido muy bien que aunque se resistiera, aunque tratara de imponerse, aunque se negara hasta el final, aun así, si todo aquello se trataba de algo relacionado con Dante, no podía hacer mas que resignarse y pedir que el tiempo transcurriese lo más rápido posible, para que así el otro ojiazul se cansara de estar incordiando y decidiese entonces marcharse por donde había venido. Sí, era algo bastante conformista y que incluso podía rayar en lo patético, pero francamente ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba a Nero? Pese a que el hijo de _Boudica_***** estaba consciente de que poseía un poderío que iba más allá de lo común, desde el comienzo supo que no se hallaba al nivel de su padre a quien su fuerza lo había convertido en rey de Fortuna. Durante mucho tiempo el otrora príncipe no había considerado de que hubiese alguien más poderoso que su padre -exceptuando, claro, a los otros reyes demoniacos que bien podrían estar a su nivel o más alto-, y todos aquellos que intentaron desafiarlo fracasaron totalmente: por lo que cuando por fin apareció alguien con la fuerza suficiente como para derrotar a Minos, Nero apenas tuvo unos momentos para asimilar tal hecho antes de llegar a lo lógica determinación de que si alguien había vencido a su padre, entonces ese alguien no tendría problema alguno con derrotarlo a él, que entendía plenamente que su nivel era inferior en comparación.

A la fecha el actual rey de Fortuna seguía teniendo la certeza de que no podía igualarse con Dante, por lo que a pesar de lo tediosas -y en ocasiones bastante inoportunas- que eran las visitas del cazador, aun así no existía la posibilidad de que Nero pudiese hacerle marchar por la fuerza, así que lo único que le había quedado era resignarse enteramente a que únicamente podría librarse de la presencia de Dante sólo si éste así lo deseaba. Sí, era una perspectiva por demás horrible pero era lo único que había. Por lo tanto era que a esas alturas a Nero más que sorprenderse de que Dante estuviese en su habitación, en la mañana -luego de que probablemente también había estado observándolo dormir como el perturbador acusador que obviamente era-, lo único que el rey podía sentir al respecto era algo de compasión por sí mismo, porque no podía evitar ese tipo de situaciones por más que lo quisiera. Maldito fuera Dante con sus enfermizas tendencias voyeristas y maldita fuera la hora en la que el cazador había decidido hostigarlo bajo la creencia de que sus sentimientos eran "mutuos" -pese a lo mucho que ya el rey de Fortuna había estado tratando de hacerle entender que no sentía ningún tipo de interés romántico hacia él, aunque en su imaginación Dante parecía estar convencido de que sí-.

- Bien -dijo entonces el monarca de forma tensa- Sólo bien... -y guardó silencio por algunos instantes- Quédate, haz lo que quieras... pero si no sales de mi habitación antes de que ponga un pie fuera de la cama, juro que voy a romperte el cuello y dejaré que los _basilisks_***** se coman tus restos.

El de la gabardina roja únicamente rió corta y despreocupadamente.

- Bien, saldré... pero sólo porque sé que eres un mojigato y que no vas a cambiarte de ropa si estoy aquí... pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, bebé, que hoy no vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

La única razón por la cual Dante pudo irse sin algún tipo de problema de la habitación fue porque Nero se encontraba demasiado anonadado con lo que acababa de escuchar como para intentar lastimar al otro adolescente antes de que saliese del lugar. Y sí, en efecto era demasiado temprano como para que Nero quisiese reconocer para sí mismo que ciertamente quería que el cazador se fuera para poder tener la comodidad de mudarse de ropas; odiaba que el semi-demonio habiera deducido eso con tanta facilidad, sin embargo había algo más que había dejado al rey imposibilitado de reaccionar y era el hecho de que quizás escuchó mal, pero... ¿Dante acababa de llamarlo "bebé"?

Hmn... sí, parecía que ese iba a ser un largo, _largo_ día. Y Nero que ingenuamente había creído que finalmente iba a tener algo de tiempo para relajarse.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø**

Kyrie tenía veinte años y más de la mitad de esos los había pasado en las calles, yendo de un lugar temporal a otro, conformándose la mayoría del tiempo con pasar sus noches en las iglesias locales. Siendo huérfana desde que tenía memoria, nunca había podido gozar de estabilidad o de atreverse a pensar en algo tan lejano como el futuro, porque no tenía la seguridad de lo que podía sucederle a una chica pobre y sin hogar como ella. Debido a los años de sufrimiento y carencias, a la lucha que suponía encontrar comida cada día o poseer algo tan simple como calzado, es que estando sola y sin esperanza, en el momento en el que supo que por el puedo donde vivía llegaron los rumores de que las tierras malditas de Fortuna estaban ofreciendo alojo a humanos que desearan un empleo, donde se aseguraba una paga alta, es que Kyrie no lo pensó más de dos veces y decidió aventurarse, pese a que todos decían que aquello no se trataba más que de una jugarreta, de un engaño descarado y mal ingeniado y que aquellos que fuesen lo suficientemente estúpidos como para creer en tales mentiras, aventurándose a ir, jamás iban a regresar y si lo hacían no sería con vida.

¿Quién sabía qué tipo de horrores les esperarían a los pobres incautos que creyesen que en Fortuna les esperaba algo bueno? ¿Cómo era posible que los demonios de Fortuna pensaran que iba a haber gente tan idiota como para caer en semejante artimaña? ¡Eran demonios, por todos los cielos! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio iba a confiar en ellos!

... ah, pero sí habían personas que estaban tan desesperadas como para aceptar y creer que existía la posibilidad de encontrar algo de suerte en aquel reino dominado por demonios, sí, en el mismo lugar donde habitaban los demonios que por incontables años habían aterrorizado a las poblaciones cercanas de humanos que eran las mismas donde ahora esos demonios anunciaban su "amable" ofrecimiento, supuestamente en pos de crear un nuevo reino donde humanos y demonios fuesen capaces de convivir en paz, todo porque Fortuna tenía un nuevo rey que quería cambiar las cosas. ¡Bah! Aquello seguramente no eran más que puros cuentos baratos, tramas poco pensadas para causar aun más daño del que los demonios ya harían por sí solos. Pero, como ya antes de había dicho, si existían las personas a quienes la vida había tratado tan mal que serían capaces de vender su alma por la simple promesa de que podrían obtener algo mejor. Y así fue como Kyrie a pesar de estar prácticamente segura de que se encontraba entregándose a sí misma como un sacrificio para los demonios de Fortuna, se aventuró junto a un muy escaso grupo de desdichados que estaban ya tan resignados a la muerte que eran capaces de dirigirse hacia ella sólo por el hecho de que detrás de todo existía la esperanza de que una promesa que podría ser cierta.

Esas infelices personas encontraron el final que esperaban... el final en el que habían depositado la poca fe que aun les quedaba y no habían sido defraudados, pues cada palabra que se prometió fue cumplida. Kyrie actualmente era una de las sirvientas del Castillo de Fortuna, tenía una paga generosa, vestimenta y calzado que eran reemplazados a la más mínima señal de desgaste y poseía también una habitación propia en el castillo, done cada noche dormía en una cama confortable, bajo un techo a sabiendas de que se hallaba a salvo de la intemperie y los peligros de la noche. Sabía también que los otros humanos con los cuales había ido, se hallaban en situaciones similares y aunque todos desempeñaban trabajos serviles, aun así no existían cosas como los castigos. Tenían la libertad de salir de Fortuna para regresar a sus ciudades -ya fuese de forma temporal o permanente-, pero aun así pocos parecían tener intenciones de regresar al lugar donde habían sido marginados.

Kyrie realmente apreciaba la vida que ahora tenía, además de que también le tenía una gran estima al rey Nero, quien era el que había hecho posible que ella se encontrase allí en esos momentos. Gracias a su desempeño como sirvienta, había podido observarlo en varias ocasiones e incluso dirigirle la palabra en tantas otras, por lo que constató con sus propios ojos que el soberado de Fortuna era totalmente diferente a su antecesor -quien sabía era el padre de Nero, para sorpresa de ella-; no es que hubiese sido capaz de tener realmente una conversación con el monarca, pero habían hablado en las suficientes ocasiones como para que ella estuviese segura de que era un buen rey que definitivamente se merecía su lealtad al haberla aceptado como una más de sus súbditos.

En el tiempo que llevaba allí, Kyrie conocía ya todos aquellos demonios -y los pocos humanos- que laboraban en el castillo, sin embargo había conocido también al asiduo visitante que el rey tenía constantemente en los terrenos del castillo. Por lo que ella había escuchado -y también investigado por su cuenta-, Dante -el visitante- era quien había dado fin al rey Minos y a su reinado. Dante parecía contar con muchos privilegios que ni siquiera Lucia -quien era consejera directa del rey- tenía; en el tiempo que Kyrie llevaba trabajando allí, había visto a Dante ir y venir a su antojo, sin que hubiese ni un solo guardia que le impidiese el paso y parecía ser que ni siquiera el mismísimo Credo contaba con la autoridad como para decir algo al respecto de él. La joven sirvienta estaba segura de que ese tal Dante debía tratarse de alguien muy importante para el rey y viceversa, porque si no ¿Por qué otra razón Dante había rechazado el trono, dejándoselo a Nero?

Y todo eso llegaba al grado de que Dante se encontraba esa mañana compartiendo mesa con el rey; hasta donde Kyrie sabía, nadie comía en la misma mesa que el rey, exceptuando las ocasiones en las cuales destacados e importantes miembros de otros reinos venían de visita... aunque eso era algo que rara vez ocurría, pues de momento aunque ninguno de los reinos demoniacos estuviesen en guerra, aun así sus gobernantes no eran adeptos a ser "diplomáticos" con los dirigentes de otros reinos.

- A pesar de cómo se ve esto no sabe tan mal ¿Qué se supone qué es, de todas formas?

Kyrie que se hallaba sirviendo jugo en la copa del rey, escuchó la pregunta hecha por Dante y se apresuró a responder como si hubiese sido el mismo soberano el que hacía la cuestión.

- Es pan de almendra relleno de mousse de chocolate negro, cubierto con piel tostada, traída directamente del norte de...

- Kyrie -la interrumpió el rey- No es necesario que le des explicaciones.

- Jeez, kid, no hay necesidad de tanta rudeza, eso no te ayudará a esconder el hecho de que estás feliz porque estoy aquí.

El hijo de Minos entrecerró los ojos dedicándole una mirada crítica al otro ojiazul.

- No necesito nada más -dijo entonces dirigiéndose hacia la humana- Puedes retirarte, Kyrie.

La mencionada dedicó una rápida mirada hacia los dos jóvenes de cabello blanco antes de hacer una reverencia en torno al rey y proceder a cumplir con su orden. Encaminándose en silencio hacia la puerta, pensando todavía en las peculiaridades de la relación del monarca con el anteriormente mencionado Dante.

Una vez que la sirvienta se hubo perdido de vista, Dante soltó una risilla, negando suavemente con la cabeza para seguidamente mirar al otro peliblanco con condescendencia.

- La pobre chica sólo intentaba cumplir con su trabajo, no tenías que sacarla -y una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo presente en sus labios- A menos de que quieras usar eso como una excusa para que pasemos un tiempo a solas.

Nero reviró los ojos resistiendo las ganas que tenía de expresar el insulto que tenía preparado para en cazador.

- Comienzas a sobrepasar más y más tu bienvenida en este lugar -y es que era el colmo, Nero ni siquiera estaba siendo capaz de disfrutar de su desayuno-.

Después de la terrible forma en la cual había tenido que despertar esa mañana, el rey pensó que Dante probablemente sólo se encontraba alardeando sobre el hecho de que planeaba quedarse todo el día, ya que nunca antes el semi-demonio había extendido sus visitas a algo más allá de unas cuantas horas. Así que cuando el hijo de Minos salió de su habitación encontrándose con el otro peliblanco afuera, aun tenía la esperanza de que aquella fuese otra de sus relativamente cortas visitas cotidianas.

Ahora, estando en el Salón Comedor, con sus cinco grandes ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz solar y una brisa fresca matutina, el soberano comenzaba a dudar que aquella visita fuese a ser breve. La mesa del comedor era tan larga que daba espacio perfectamente a treinta personas -o quizás eran más- pero aun así, Dante había escogido sentarse en la silla más cercana a la de Nero -que estaba obviamente a la cabeza de la mesa- y no era cualquier silla, sino que era la que se encontraba a la derecha del soberano -y que representaba teóricamente un absoluto privilegio-; seguramente si Credo viese eso se arrastraría por las paredes.

- ¿Qué dices si dejamos ya de lado tu actuación de patán profesional? Así podríamos pasar a otras cosas más... placenteras.

El tono de voz que había usado el cazador para las últimas palabras de la frase era sin duda alguna uno intencionadamente seductivo que iba a juego con la sonrisa invitante que estaba dedicándole de forma completamente descarada y sin pena alguna... lo que inevitablemente provocaba que el hijo de Boudica se sintiese un tanto incomodo.

Al nacer como príncipe estaba acostumbrado a que quienes lo rodeaban le dedicasen elogios de todo tipo, sin embargo el pasar de los años le enseñó que las palabras de alabanza que le profesaban eran carentes de sentimiento, un simple formalismo que debían cumplir quienes tenían contacto con él. No era tampoco que Nero fuese modesto o ciego porque ciertamente estaba consciente de que para los estándares de belleza comunes él era realmente atractivo y por mucho... pero eso no quería decir que hubiese tenido personas que anteriormente hubiesen mostrado algún tipo de interés romántico hacia él, tal vez porque él era el príncipe y sería una grave falta de respeto que sin duda podía ser castigada; incluso ahora que era rey era de esperarse que nadie se animaría a dirigirle una sola palabra que se acercase al "atrevimiento", porque nadie quería desatar la ira de "su majestad". No que a Nero le molestara porque no tenía necesidad de saberse deseado. Por lo que el hecho de que repentinamente y de la absoluta nada Dante hubiese comenzado a hacer comentarios de ese estilo -muchas veces acompañados de miradas o sonrisas que decían aun más-, tomaba desprevenido al monarca que se dividía entre sí golpear a Dante -que es lo que definitivamente habría hecho si las circunstancias fuesen diferentes- o simplemente continuar dejándolo pasar como hasta ahora venía haciendo, aunque definitivamente era una táctica que obviamente no estaba funcionando.

- Está bien -dijo el rey, con el mismo tono de solemnidad que usaba automáticamente cuando se encontraba "desempeñando" su papel de soberano- Hablemos entonces de tu vestimenta.

Dante arqueó una ceja pensando que aquello seguramente era una broma, pero el rostro tan serio del otro adolescente le hizo ver que no era el caso.

- No puedo culparte por querer hablar de eso -dijo de manera fanfarrona, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa pagada de sí mismo- Sé que luzco jodidamente sexy.

- Pareces un vago que se pelea a palos en los barrios bajos -fue el inmediato y convencido comentario por parte del otro- Cuando te veo siento pena ajena... ¿Eres pobre o algo? Lo pregunto porque si no tienes dinero para vestirte de forma completa, siempre puedo donarte algo de ropa... Lucia dice que la caridad es muy apreciada entre los humanos.

El cazador realmente no sabía qué responder ante el rostro neutro y bastante serio del otro, que parecía expresar que lo que acababa de decir el rey era algo bastante sincero. Mas la sonrisa socarrona que apareció luego en sus labios esfumó completamente cualquier rastro de credibilidad.

- Así que no te preocupes -aunque su voz seguía sonando igual, la sonrisa que ahora tenía dejaba ver en claro la completa burla que estaba haciendo de eso- Ya no tienes que ir por la ida luciendo como un pobre diablo, con gusto puedo darte algo por caridad.

Ante eso el semi-demonio no pudo más que encogerse de hombros, cerrando los ojos.

- Está bien, kid... vamos a comer en silencio.

Nero sabía que debía de estar conforme porque precisamente sus palabras fueron expresadas con el propósito de silenciar al otro... pero el hecho de que Dante hubiese captado completamente esa intención era algo que no terminaba de dejar satisfecho al soberano, porque le inquietaba un poco que aparentemente el otro ojiazul pudiese entenderlo con tan notoria facilidad como ya anteriormente había demostrado esa mañana en su habitación.

- Pero no tenías que ser tan brutal, kid -refutó en un tono bastante juguetón- No a todos nos gusta el look de muñeca de porcelana como a ti.

El joven demonio únicamente le dedicó una mirada aburrida por toda reacción.

- Serías una muñeca de porcelana bastante corriente -fue todo lo que se limitó a responder el rey-.

El cazador volvió a sonreír, porque si algún día tenía que citar algo que le gustase de Nero, definitivamente el hecho de que pocas veces se quedara callado sería una de las cosas que entraría en su lista.

Y en cuadro que parecía bastante anormal, Dante y Nero continuaron su desayuno en silencio.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø**

Para cuando llegó el atardecer, anunciando el cercano fin de ese día, Nero ya había gastado toda su energía en intentar tolerar lo mejor posible la compañía del cazador de rojo. Con resultados algo infructíferos pero al menos se podía decir que el emperador estaba sobrellevando eso lo mejor posible.

Había sido tan mentalmente agotador aguantar la asfixiante y escandalosa presencia de Dante que francamente el hijo de Minos ya no tenía animo o deseo alguno de pelear contra él, sin mencionar que incluso la rabia contenida que había tenido al comienzo había menguado completamente e incluso los deseos homicidas también se perdieron. Sólo había quedado la resignación... triste, mediocre e inevitable resignación. Claro que haciendo honor a la verdad se debía admitir que no todo había sido tan épicamente malo, hasta cierto punto era interesante tener a alguien ajeno a Fortuna y que no esperase que Nero se comportara como el rey que era... pero aun así era imposible negar que alguien de personalidad tan estruendosa y amante de atención como Dante podía llegar a ser exasperante hasta un grado desquiciante.

¿Y cómo no desquiciarse si Dante seguía estando allí, en su habitación, negándose a marchar? Nero ya había tenido lo suficiente de él como para no tener que volverlo a ver hasta dentro de tres vidas más, así que ¿Por qué, en nombre de todo lo sagrado y lo mundano, no podía irse ya? Sobre todo ahora que el soberano de Fortura realmente sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tomar un baño, buscando relajarse de la tensión y el estrés que la interminable visita del cazador había provocado. El hijo de Boudica había conseguido aguantarlo todo el día, teniendo muy pocos momentos para verse libre de su presencia. Y ahora era imposible ignorar el hecho de que Dante se hallaba en su habitación, sin ánimo de irse e impidiéndole que pudiese relajarse, que era lo que más necesitaba. No, suficiente, ya es justo... ya basta.

- ¿Te importaría? -dijo Nero con bastante tosquedad, de pie junto a las puertas de su habitación, de las cuales procedió a abrir una de ellas- Es bastante claro que es hora de que te largues a tu casa antes de que decida probar suerte y ver si puedo cortarte la garganta.

El cazador que estaba sentado despreocupadamente en eso de los bordes de la cama del rey, hizo total caso omiso de sus palabras limitándose simplemente a soltar una risa.

- Quisiera ser capaz de tomar un baño tranquilamente y poder tener algo de paz en lo que resta de mi maldito día, porque obviamente gracias a ti estoy a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

- Y volvemos al melodrama -respondió despreocupadamente el cazador- No hay necesidad de que te pongas todo mojigato conmigo, kid. Aunque creo que es adorable.

El rey no dejó que el tono zalamero que había usado el otro peliblando lo hiciera avergonzar a pesar de la mirada tan poco inocente que el semi-demonio le había dirigido.

- La amenaza de cortarte la garganta sigue en pie, así que por favor, antes de que termines de volverme loco, vete ya de una maldita vez.

- Oh, vamos, aun tengo un rato más ¿Cómo puedes tener tan poco corazón como para quererme mandar lejos luego de lo bien que la hemos pasado juntos?

No, no, no... ¿Sabían qué? ¡Al carajo todo! Nero definitivamente no estaba siquiera para tener la paciencia de sostener una conversación así, así que a joderse todo lo demás. Si Dante aun no quería irse ¡Bien! Que el bastardo se quedara y que hiciera lo que se le viniese en su malnacida gana, que Nero ya no podía más con eso.

Así que el rey simplemente azotó la puerta y se desplazó a lo largo de la gran habitación, aproximándose a la esquina en la cual se localizaba el escritorio en el cual de vez en cuando trabajaba cuando no se encontraba en su Despacho Real. Más calmadamente de lo que en realidad estaba, tomó la silla y se sentó, agarrando lo primero que tuvo a la mano -que resultaba ser un informe de Credo- y comenzó a leerlo. Era obvio que su relajante baño estaba cancelado hasta por lo menos el día siguiente... o hasta que a Dante se le diese la puta gana de irse, lo cual el rey comenzaba lastimosamente a pensar que no sería pronto.

- Venga, no es como si tuvieses que preocuparte, prometo que tu virtud está a salvo -dijo el cazador, con su usual tono burlón- Tampoco es como si fuese a espiar, después de todo ya te dije que creo que estás bien... pero obviamente no tan bien como yo, así que no hay razón que me tome la molestia de fisgonear por una rendija.

Nero simplemente reviró los ojos, soltando un bufido que casi rayaba en ser un gruñido.

- Es una suerte que no tengas un hermano gemelo -dijo entre dientes el soberano-.

Esa simple frase captó por completo la atención del dueño de Devil May Cry.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó entonces, fingiendo desinterés- ¿Qué pasaría si lo tuviera?

El soberano simplemente se encogió de hombros, torciendo la boca, sin dejar de mirar el pergamino de Credo como si fuese algo bastante fascinante.

- ¿Todavía preguntas? -preguntó con pesadez- Con lo mucho que te gustas a ti mismo, si tuvieras un hermano gemelo es obvio que tendrías una relación incestuosa con él.

Dado a que el soberano se encontraba dándole la espalda a Dante, no fue capaz de ver la expresión de completo y absoluto horror que apareció en las facciones del cazador.

Nero permaneció unos momentos leyendo el documento que en manos sostenía, hasta que cayó en cuenta del silencio anormal de la habitación, cuando lo más lógico era que el semi-demonio continuase con su parloteo interminable. El rey se giró entonces en dirección hacia su cama encontrándola vacía, por lo que dio un vistazo rápido al resto de la habitación, constatando que efectivamente él era ahora el único que se encontraba en ella. Una de las puertas de cristal que daban hacia el jardín exclusivo del rey se encontraba abierta, delatando que probablemente era por allí por donde Dante se hubo marchado de manera tan repentina.

El joven demonio no pudo evitar sentirse algo confundido porque el cazador claramente había dado la impresión de que no se marcharía tan fácil ni tan prontamente, pero teniendo en cuenta lo impredecible que era el cazador, era claro que ya cualquier cosa se podía esperar viniendo de él y sinceramente Nero no iba a quejarse de que finalmente se hubiese marchado.

- Gracias a todos los demonios del inframundo -dijo, dando un profundo suspiro- Parecía que nunca iba a irse -comentó a la nada-.

Aunque no había que agradecer a todos los demonios... sólo a uno, Vergil: el hermano gemelo de Dante.

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

*** Rey Minos**: Personaje de la mitología griega, hijo de Europa y Zeus. Aparece en La Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri, donde en el infierno juzga a las almas y las envía a su lugar correspondiente.

*** Orden de La Luz**: Agrupación de caballeros que aparece en el videojuego de Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, a la cual pertenece el protagonista: Gabriel. La Orden existe para acabar con los seres sobrenaturales y oscuros que amenazan a los humanos.

*** Arius**: El villano a vencer en el videojuego de DMC2. Construye una compañía llamada Uroboros en la isla Dumary, donde viven Lucia y Matier, quienes pertenecen a un clan que tiempo atrás ayudó a Sparda en su pelea por la humanidad. El objetivo de Arius es obtener el poder de un ser al que él llama Argosax.

*** Brujas de Umbra**: Nombre que se le da al clan de brujas que aparecen en el videojuego de Bayonetta, a las cuales pertenece la protagonista. Este clan esta en conflicto tanto con los ángeles como con el clan de los Sabios de Lumen.

*** Reina Boudica**: Reina de los icenos, peleó en contra de la invasión romana en Inglaterra. Aparece en el videojuego de Dante's Inferno, que está basado en la obra de La Divina Comedia.

*** Basilisk**: (francamente no sé por qué pongo este, siento es demasiado obvio, pero bueno) Demonio creado por Agnus en el videojuego de DMC4; su apariencia recuerda a la de un perro.

Luego de esas pequeñas explicaciones tengo que decir que ha sido todo un trauma escribir este capítulo no porque me faltase inspiración, sino porque he tenido que escribirlo en una maquina de escribir (sí! aun existen!) y después pasarlo todo a la computadora. No saben el calvario que ha sido darle vida a este capítulo en las condiciones en las que estoy, pero aun así, todo sea por el DantexNero.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y me alegra saber que ésta blasfemia que estoy escribiendo les agrade. Por otro lado respecto a mis fanfics de Naruto... no, por favor, no T-T comencé a escribir de DMC para olvidarme del hecho de que tengo un bloqueo brutal con el fandom de Naruto y creo que la única razón por la cual estoy siendo capaz de escribir este fanfic es porque de verdad me estoy divirtiendo con los capítulos (como pueden ver en cada ocurrencia absurda que pongo) y porque siendo honesta, este fanfic no fue concebido como una idea magistral ni pretende ser una trama épica, sino simplemente quería escribir algo simpático y ligero. Así que en lo que respecta a Naruto, espero que me tengan paciencia para el momento en que de verdad pueda ser capaz de retomar mis trabajos de ese fandom.

Con todo esto dicho, me retiro y bueno... que sí, estoy siendo muy dura con Dante, pero hey ¡Eso es lo divertido! Además, ya irá él a agradecerme al final.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋMarΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Sólo padeciendo por amor se sabe cuánto se ama_..._" —°¤:.


	6. Capítulo V

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_**ErAsE uNa VeZ**_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,**

**.:Capítulo V:.**

**L**a última "observación" de Nero acerca de que Dante se encontraba tan cautivado por su propia apariencia física que seguramente sería capaz de tener una relación incestuosa con su hermano gemelo, realmente ocasionó que el cazador pasara un par de noches en vela debido a tan perturbadora idea. Su ensimismamiento llegó a tal grado que Lady ya le había disparado dos veces por estar demasiado distraído como para prestarle una adecuada atención a su alrededor.

Así que después de pensarlo tan detenidamente -y de horrorizarse en el proceso-, Dante concluyó que Nero estaba equivocado y que definitivamente él no albergaba algún oscuro deseo por su hermano -no, sólo no- , de hecho la simple idea de que Vergil y él pudiesen estar envueltos en semejante situación hacía que al dueño de Devil May Cry le dieran escalofríos; si bien era cierto que Dante no negaba lo increíblemente bien parecido que era y consiguientemente aceptando por default que Vergil también lo era -porque después de todo eran gemelos-, el cazador determinó que aun así él era más atractivo por el simple hecho de que tenía una personalidad devastadoramente genial, es decir, él definitivamente poseía un encanto fuera de lo común y que podían comparársele. Sí, claro, Vergil podía tener su actitud fría -totalmente pasada de moda-, insensible y con tendencias psicótico-homicidas, pero aun así le faltaba el toque innato, lleno de carisma y genialidad que era exclusivo de Dante y que por ende, lo hacía mucho más atractivo que Vergil, lo que quería decir que el semi-demonio no tenía que preocuparse del hecho de que él encontrara su apariencia como algo bastante grato a la vista, ya que al final Dante era diferente a Vergil en un estilo mejor, así que no existían motivos para creer que el cazador siquiera pudiera pensar en su hermano como algo más que el bastardo arrogante, inexpresivo y a ratos mentalmente desequilibrado que era.

Así que después de ese debate interno -y sus traumatizantes connotaciones-, Dante estaba nuevamente en acción y dispuesto a continuar con su objetivo inicial: meterse en los pantalones de Nero. Lo cual seguía siendo algo exasperantemente complicado, pero si algo le sobraba al semi-demonio era el tiempo -no la paciencia, que esa ya se le estaba agotando- así que todo seguía tratándose de una cuestión de tiempo para que Dante encontrase la estrategia correcta para hacer que el rey de Fortuna cayese a sus pies. Y eso definitivamente iba a ocurrir porque al cazador ningún reto se le iba de las manos sin haberlo conquistado primero.

Así que con cada nuevo día llegaba una nueva oportunidad, por lo que ni tardo ni perezoso Dante emprendió camino hacia su nuevo plan de conquista. Era obvio que su táctica con eso de la poseía no había funcionado, pero aun quedaban cosas por el estilo que intentar. La idea de regalar una caja de chocolates por más común y cliché que pareciese no quedó descartada, por lo que con la confianza que lo caracterizaba, el dueño de DMC había regresado a Fortuna después de una semana de ausencia y lo primero que había hecho al ver a Nero había sido darle una caja de chocolates ante la mirada escéptica del mismo.

Contrariamente a lo que había esperado cuando volvió al día después, Nero no parecía haber cambiado de opinión respecto a él.

- Supongo que agradezco el gesto de ayer -había dicho el rey, muy ocupado siquiera para verlo, mientras leía unos documentos- Pero la próxima vez trata de no traer cosas que compres a última hora en una gasolinera.

Naturalmente eso era ser un bastardo totalmente clasista e ingrato... pero bueno, que Dante trataba de verlo por el lado positivo, al menos Nero le había agradecido, eso ya era algo ¿No?

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø**

El segundo intento del cazador aquella semana fue en medio de una visita apresurada, pues a diferencia de las veces en las que decía que había pasado a "visitar" Fortuna por el hecho de que tenía una misión cerca de allí -y que claramente sólo eran excusas-, en esa ocasión de verdad debía de emprender camino a un trabajo en una ciudad cercana, sin embargo no se había resistido a la tentación de pasar a donde Nero, sobre todo porque ya tenía en mente el siguiente regalo que le haría al rey. Originalmente había pensado en obsequiarle un devil arm que había obtenido hacía poco y que llevaba el nombre de Ifrit -que eran unos guanteletes con propiedades de fuego impresionantes-, sin embargo Lady había sugerido que, siendo que Nero era de la realeza, seguramente prefería algo con un poco más de "gusto", por lo que un buen ramo de flores debía de ser suficiente.

Así Dante había llegado presurosamente, le había dejado en manos a un sorprendido Nero un ramo de flores y seguidamente se había marchado tan rápidamente como apareció, tardando apenas sólo unos segundos en hacer eso, dejando atrás al otro peliblanco casi con la boca abierta, sin haber sido capaz de decir algo al respecto.

En rey se quedó allí, de pie, mirando inquisitivamente el ramo de flores que todavía sostenía, cuando Kyrie se aproximó a su lado, dando una reverencia y anunciándole que el campo de entrenamiento estaba listo para su práctica de tiro. Nero entonces le tendió el ramo de flores a la joven humana con un gesto verdaderamente despectivo.

- Mira que darme flores -dijo el soberano con un gruñido- Menudo regalo de porquería ¡Un arma! Un arma si que es un regalo, no eso.

Y con toda la dignidad del mundo Nero se dio media vuelta y procedió a retirarse mientras que Kyrie -aun con las flores en mano- soltaba una risita discreta, teniendo una ligera idea sobre quién le había dado ese ramo al rey.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø**

La "esplendida" actitud de Dante continuó dos noches después cuando el emperador de Fortuna, agotado mentalmente después de haber pasado casi tres horas escuchando al Consejo Real -y que lo único que tenían de "real" es que eran _real_mente estúpidos- llegó a su habitación con la intención de irse directo a dormir y olvidarse de todos esos asuntos que ser rey requerían. Sus planes se vieron frustrados a medio camino cuando al acercarse a su cama se percató al instante de que en ella había algo sobradamente ajeno: un oso de felpa.

El rey al instante entrecerró los ojos jurando que sabía perfectamente que aquello era obra de Dante -¿Quién más si no?- y el joven demonio no sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba, si el hecho de que el cazador tenía una ridícula facilidad para entrar en su habitación en el momento que él quisiese o el hecho de que aquel muñeco de felpa le parecía completamente insultante. Con todas las intenciones asesinas del mundo Nero se acercó a su cama y tomó el oso con el claro deseo de arrancarle la cabeza, sin embargo segundos antes de hacerlo notó que el muñeco tenía un cordón atado al cuello donde se encontraba sujeto una tarjeta de papel que el monarca procedió a leer reconociendo la poco estilizada letra de Dante, que recordaba del "adorable" poema de la vez pasada. Dicha tarjeta de papel únicamente tenía escrita una palara: Nero. Por unos momentos el hijo de Minos no estuvo seguro de qué hacer, porque no sabía si Dante había escrito su nombre para asegurarse de que el rey supiera que el oso de felpa era para él -como si de verdad existiese la posibilidad de un malentendido- o por el hecho de que el oso era de color negro***** y tenía los ojos azules. Finalmente con un suspiro irritado Nero arrojó con desprecio el muñeco de vuelta a la cama.

Y pese a todo, decidió conservarlo.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø**

Un día y medio después el rey se encontraba en su Despacho Real, cavilando acerca de si era necesaria la creación de un impuesto a los grupos más acaudalados del reino, cuando Lucia entró luego de anunciarse; independientemente de cualquier cosa que Nero pudo haber pensado que era el motivo de la presencia de su consejera personal, lo último que habría imaginado es que ella estaba allí en calidad de mensajera, por así decirlo, pues resultaba ser que alguien le había pedido que hiciera el favor de hacerle llegar al soberado un "presente" de su parte.

Cuando ingenuamente Nero extendió su mano tomando el objeto que Lucia le tendía, nunca pensó que se encontraría con un portarretratos. La fotografía que llevaba no era otra sino una de Dante -que sorpresa...-. En ella se podía observar al cazador sobre una pila de demonios que francamente Nero no era capaz de identificar; Dante estaba sosteniendo su espada con la mano izquierda, apoyándola contra su hombro mientras que en la otra mano sujetaba una de sus pistolas. El cielo nocturno hacía un perfecto escenario de fondo y en honor a la verdad, lo cierto era que la fotografía -aun con la sonrisa y el porte llenos de arrogancia de Dante- era bastante buena.

Pero el hecho de que tuviese escrito con marcador negro en la esquina inferior izquierda las palabras: -"_Para que mi nene favorito no me extrañe, Dante_"-, únicamente consiguió que Nero apretase el marco en su mano hasta que su pulgar derecho hizo que el vidrio se rompiera bajo él, creando un resquebrajamiento que no llegó a más pues al instante el rey le extendió de vuelta la fotografía a la pelirroja.

- Lucia -le llamó calmadamente- Confío en que encontrarás algo qué hacer con eso... pero no quiero volverlo a ver.

Naturalmente la ojiverde tomó el portarretratos de regreso, dando una respuesta afirmativa a la orden que acababa de dársele y procediendo entonces a retirarse después de haber hecho la correspondiente reverencia. Y estando de espaldas sin que el rey pudiese verla, no escondió la sonrisa divertida que en sus labios se plasmó.

Sea lo que fuese que se traían esos dos era algo sumamente entretenido.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø**

El orgullo más grande de Credo era el de ser general del Ejército Real, pudiendo jactarse de que tenía un alto sentido del honor. Y por eso es que había servido sin replica alguna al rey Minos en el periodo en el que fue gobernante y por esa misma razón es que había jurado posteriormente lealtad al rey Nero cuando éste subió al otro. Si bien era cierto que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con algunas de las reformas y leyes que había decretado el nuevo rey, aun así Credo estaba dispuesto a cumplir cada orden que se le diese, porque así era como lo marcaba su código de honor.

Y por esa misma lealtad ciega y prácticamente religiosa que profesaba, es que cuando Nero lo llamó a su presencia y posteriormente le entregó un perro -sí, un perro blanco, pequeño y afelpado-, bajo las palabras de: -"Si se queda libre alguien va a terminar comiéndoselo, por eso te lo doy a ti, confiando en que podrás mantenerlo a salvo. Enhorabuena"-, a Credo no le quedó más remedio que aceptar al perro y jurar que iba a protegerlo con su vida por tratarse de algo que venía de parte de su majestad.

Pero, de verdad ¿Un perro? ¿Qué hacía el rey con un perro de ese tipo? Pero Credo seguía siendo un súbdito leal y si el rey quería que cuidase de ese perro, entonces iba a cuidar de él.

Obviamente si el general supiese de dónde provenía aquel animal, seguramente el pobre perro terminaría siendo odiado... porque para nadie era un secreto lo mucho que Credo detestaba a Dante.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗøĐą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø**

El ala del castillo que estaba dedicada a las habitaciones de Nero era bastante extensa y casi estaba independizada del resto del palacio. La habitación del rey daba directamente hacia un enorme jardín al que no se podía acceder y para su mantenimiento había que levantar toda una muralla para que quienes se encargaban de la jardinería pudiesen hacer su trabajo. De esa misma manera el jardín no era visible desde ningún otro punto del castillo, pues se suponía que era para disfrute personal del hijo de Minos.

Con todo y eso, cuando Nero despertó a mitad de la noche por un estridente ruido proveniente de exterior, levantándose apresuradamente para salir hacia el jardín, la verdad es que lo último que se preguntó fue el cómo es que Dante había conseguido acceder. A estas alturas tampoco podía decir que le sorprendía demasiado la situación, ya que ese tipo de escenarios se habían vuelto tan pero tan espantosamente comunes que Nero ya difícilmente podía extrañarse... así fuese que Dante acababa de despertarlo en medio de la noche sosteniendo en manos lo que parecía ser una guitarra eléctrica bastante particular, comenzando porque las cuerdas ondulaban de un lado a otro y obviamente estaban hechas de líneas azuleas y blancas de chispeante y genuina electricidad; el resto del aspecto de la guitarra era bastante osco e incluso se podía decir que hasta demoniaco, lo cual parecía comprobar bastante bien que aquella guitarra no era común.

- Dante, juro que voy a arrancarte el corazón y se lo daré de comer a los lobos.

Y Dante como era de esperarse simplemente sonrió sin pena o preocupación alguna.

- Es bueno ver que sin importar la hora siempre estás de buen humor -respondió jovialmente el cazador-

- Estoy empezando seriamente en irme de Fortuna, lejos de ti -dijo el rey, cruzándose brazos, con cualquier rastro de sueño ya completamente superado- ¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo ahora?

El semi-demonio estaba bastante satisfecho a ver de que efectivamente aunque pasara de la media noche y aunque acababa de ser despertado, Nero no parecía realmente furioso con él como francamente había estado esperando, aunque tenía la certeza de que luego de que el otro ojiazul viese para qué había ido, iba a estar totalmente encantado porque definitivamente **ésta** vez no existía manera alguna de que lo que Dante tenía planeado fuese a fallar.

- Te tengo un regalo -dijo confiadamente- Compuse una canción sólo para ti y deberías sentirte bastante afortunado, kid.

Por algunos segundos Nero dudó de que el otro estuviese hablando en serio.

- ¿Una canción? ¿De verdad? -y su expresión lucía exasperada- ¿No tenías otra cosa qué hacer? No, mejor dime ¿No podías esperar hasta que fuese de día?

- ¿Y qué chiste habría tenido? Se supone que la luna lo hace romántico ¿No?

Por inercia el monarca desvió la vista hacia el cielo donde ciertamente la luna se encontraba en lo alto, dándole luminosidad a la noche.

- No -respondió volteando nuevamente hacia el otro chico- Y antes de que pierda la paciencia sería mejor que te largues.

- No seas aguafiestas, kid, he venido hasta aquí sólo por ti y encima te escribí una canción, así que muestra algo de gratitud.

Y antes de que Nero pudiese replicar poco amablemente, Dante pasó su mano derecha por las cuerdas de la guitarra, rompiendo el silencio, comenzando a tocar con cierta moderación en el sonido que gradualmente fue en aumento hasta alcanzar un nivel estridente y continuo. Y a eso se le unió la voz del cazador.

- _The flinch in your eyes calls your bluff, feel free to die when you've had enough._

La voz de Dante sonaba bastante diferente a la que el rey estaba habituado a oír; era más profunda, áspera y ronca, pero que se ajustaba a la perfección a la canción que se hallaba tocando, que podría encajar perfectamente como del metal rock.

- _Useless cause is breaking your back, your life will end when you attack. Make your move, make your stand, make the win_… -y soltó un "ja" burlón acompañado con el resto de la canción- .._like you can. See the war, see me rule, see the mirror you'll see a fool._

El cazador de verdad estaba haciendo un espectáculo de sus obvias capacidades musicales, dominando a la perfección la guitarra entre sus manos, dándose la libertad de cambiarla de posición mostrando gran destreza.

- To _take me out you must fight like a man, you've yet to prove that you can. I see you might it compares to something that is if something is nothing._

Y lanzó un guiño a Nero acompañado de aquella ultima línea, sonriendo con su característica presunción, llevando la guitarra hacia arriba de su cabeza, colocándola tras ella.

- _Time to figure, time to sin, you're times done when you begin. Live for suffer, live for revenge, know your life comes to an end. __Taste the blood, taste your fate_…

Mientras dijo las anteriores líneas, la guitarra había regresado al frente al tiempo que Dante emprendía camino hacia la escaleras, comenzando a subir los escalones aproximándose hacia donde Nero aun permanecía totalmente quieto, observando con total atención el espectáculo que el semi-demonio estaba dando.

- _Swallow your pride with your hate, your last breathe, your last stance, the last of all in your command._

El cazador había llegado finalmente hacia donde el rey, quien apenas dio unos pasos hacia atrás a medida que el otro se acercaba, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él cuando Nero se negó a seguir alejándose.

- _Knee's in the blood_... -y apenas había dicho esas palabras el sonido de la guitarra decreció considerablemente, de la misma forma en la que la voz de Dante cambió sólo un poco para escucharse aun más grave- ..._with your crying pleas, wade in your sorrow, bathe in your fear, clear your mind from righteouness suffered_ -e inevitablemente Nero tuvo que retroceder otro paso para evitar la cercanía de sus rostros que el cazador había provocado, haciéndolo sonreír con burla a pesar de seguir cantando- _Witness the moment your failures prosper_*****

Con esas últimas palabras Dante procedió a alejarse, tocando un breve solo que había que admitir, era bastante bueno y con el cual dio por terminada su inesperada "presentación".

Y Dante estaba bastante satisfecho y orgulloso, porque sabía que había hecho un excelente trabajo ya que no solamente la canción era toda una obra de arte -modestia aparte- puesto que realmente había dedicado empeño en terminar de componerla, porque lo cierto era que tenía desde hacía tiempo las primeras líneas hechas. Esta vez sí estaba seguro de que Nero había quedado completamente impresionado con su magnifica actuación.

Pero el rey de Fortuna por su parte estaba intentando contenerse, no porque le hubiese disgustado el género musical -al contrario porque en honor a la verdad, eso no estaba alejado de sus preferencias musicales-, pero aun así existía algo que simplemente no podía pasar por alto.

- ¿La escribiste... para mí? -cuestionó el emperador de manera neutra- ¿Pensando en mí?

La sonrisa del dueño de DMC se acrecentó antes de responder.

- Desde luego que sí, kid.

Y el cazador comenzaba a sentirse expectante porque no sabía la forma en la que Nero iba a responder... ¿Se lanzaría a sus brazos? ¿Se disculparía por los meses que llevaba comportándose como un patán con Dante? ¿Lo llenaría de besos o mejor aun, lo invitaría a pasar la noche en su cama?

- Ah, ya veo -fue la respuesta poco animada por parte del rey-.

El joven demonio procedió entonces a tomar la guitarra, entreabriendo los ojos cuando al apenas tocarla se dio cuenta de que esa era la última prueba que necesitaba para asegurar que aquel instrumento no era normal. Con sólo haberla tocada el rey era capaz de deducir que dicha guitarra se trataba de un devil arm, pues sólo ese tipo de objetos eran capaces de transmitir una peculiar energía, un pulso de vida que únicamente los demonios eran capaces de sentir.

Sin embargo, dejando de lado aquel descubrimiento de última hora, Nero simplemente se adueñó de la guitarra ante la nula reacción por parte de Dante, quien no parecía esperar esa acción de su parte y por lo tanto no hizo mucho para detenerlo.

- Hey, kid, deberías tener cuidado con eso -exclamó el cazador, frunciendo el ceño- Podrías terminar sacándote un ojo, esa nena es más peligrosa de lo que se ve.

Nero quien estaba examinando el instrumento pasó con sumo cuidado su dedo índice derecho por sobre las cuerdas literalmente eléctricas, haciendo que un suave sonido reverbera ante el contacto. Entonces el rey sonrió y un segundo después para total estupefacción de Dante, Nero comenzó a tocar con total maestría, empezando similarmente a él, con notas que iban en aumento y que pronto tomaron un ritmo poderoso, mientras los dedos del emperador se movían su suma habilidad.

Cuando el hijo de Minos comenzó a cantar, su voz también se oyó bastante alejada y diferente a su tono normal. Y de la misma manera que Dante, su voz sonaba completamente grave, como si perteneciese a alguien más.

- _The time has come and so have I, I'll laugh last cause you came to die, the damage done, the pain subsides_ -y mientras cantaba, sonreía con completa superioridad- _And I can see the fear clear when I look in your eye_ -y se había asegurado de acercar su rostro lo suficiente hacia el otro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos como si le dirigiera las últimas líneas de lo cantado-.

El rey se dio la media vuelta, procediendo a impulsarse a un costado izquierdo de las escaleras, cayendo sobre el pasamanos y deslizándose rápidamente entre saltos, emprendiendo carrera hacia la fuente más cercana del jardín, a donde dio un salto, apoyándose a la mitad contra ella para dar otro salto, girando en el aire y cayendo exactamente en la punta de la fuente, sin haber dejado de tocar ni un solo instante.

- I _never kneel and I'll never rest, you can tear the heart from my chest, I'll make you see what I do best, I'll succeed as you breathe your very last breath_ -y seguidamente dio otro salto, dejándose caer en medio de otro giro- _Now I know how the angel fell_ -y la última línea concordó perfectamente con el momento en que aterrizó de pie en el suelo- _I know the tale and I know it too well, I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell, when I strike you down and send you straight to hell_.

De la misma forma en la que anteriormente el semi-demonio había subido las escaleras, Nero también lo hizo, avanzando confiadamente al ritmo estruendoso que estaba tocando, arribando hacia donde estaba el otro peliblanco, en lo que se asemejaba a una escena de la "presentación" de Dante, sólo que esta vez con los papeles intercambiados.

- _My army comes from deep within_ -y con un ágil movimiento colocó la guitarra tras espalda- _Beneath my soul, beneath my skin, as you're ending I'm about to begin, my strength, his bane and I will never give in._

De otro rápido movimiento Nero devolvió la guitarra hacia su lugar inicial.

- _I'll tell you now I'm the one to survive, you never break my faith or my stride _-Dante a diferencia de Nero no se retiró cuando el rey acortó la distancia entre ellos- _I'll have you choke on your own demise_ -el rey procedió a deslizarse hacia un lado del cazador- _I make the angel scream_... -y Nero acercó sus labios hacia el oído derecho del otro-... _and the devil cry_***** -pese al tono áspero de su voz, las palabras habían sido lentamente susurradas apenas a ínfimos centímetros de distancia-.

Así, el emperador terminó su pequeño acto volteando bruscamente sobre sí mismo, manipulando de tal manera la guitarra que sostenía, consiguiendo que esta cambiase su forma y pasará a convertirse en una oz -que ciertamente era una de sus características como devil arm, aunque no que Dante supiera como el otro ojiazul lo había deducido-. Girando la oz en el aire, Nero la dejó caer directamente hacia el cazador, sin embargo terminó clavando el arma en el suelo a centímetros frente a Dante sin causarle daño alguno.

- Te diré lo que vamos a hacer -habló Nero con su voz sonando tan normal como siempre- Tú vas a dejar de mandarme regalos y nunca, jamás, volverás a intentar esto de venir a dar conciertos en mi castillo en la madrugada ¿Entendido?

Y al no obtener respuesta inmediata Nero simplemente asintió para sí mismo.

- Perfecto. Ahora me voy a dormir y por tu bien, vas a irte.

Estando conforme el rey emprendió marcha regresando en sus anteriores pasos hacia su habitación, sin tomarse la molestia de mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

El cazador le observó marcharse hasta perderlo de vista, que fue cuando se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

- Joder -exclamó Dante a media voz- Me he vuelto a enamorar.

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

***** Sé que a estas alturas todo el fandom debe saberlo, pero "Nero" significa "Negro" en italiano.

***** Taste The Blood: Es un OST de DMC3... que es el primer tema de batalla que suena cada bendita vez que nos topamos con el enemigo. También es la canción de la cual Dante interpreta unas líneas después de vencer a Nevan y adquirirla como Devil Arm.

***** Shall Never Surrender: OST de DMC4, que suena en la intro del juego y así mismo es el tema de batalla de Nero.

Finalmente subo un nuevo capítulo... y tengo que decir que aborrezco infinitamente el hecho de tener que estar transcribiendo a partir de mis hojas escritas a maquina. Es todo un infierno y no en el sentido que me gustaría. En fin... creo que sigo siendo mala con Dante, al pobrecito nunca le salen las cosas como quiere xD pero ya le llegará el día en que finalmente sus planes le den resultado.

Finalmente, como siempre, agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer esto.

**»»- .ČεĻεŋMдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"_Estás incompleto hasta que estás enamorado, entonces, estás acabado..._" -**»**


End file.
